Tout se sait, rien ne s'oublie
by MarysolCx
Summary: La guerre est finie, Voldemort est mort. Harry compte bien profiter de sa liberté retrouvée, mais avant ça, il va devoir faire sa 7ème année à Poudlard... Yaoi SS/HP
1. Prologue

Titre : Tout ce sait rien ne s'oublie

Auteur : Marysol Cx

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (sauf Snape dans mes rêves), et ils appartiennent à JK Rowling

Rating : M

Me voici me voilà avec mon premier Snarry :D

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les bugs de publication c'est la première fois que je poste ici ^^'

Donc, rapidement, cette fiction est un Snarry M, qui ne comporte pas d'autodestruction ni trop de douleurs (se sera pour une autre fois) (héhé).

Je posterai au rythme de un tous les dimanches (tant que j'en ai en avance, parce qu'après, ça passera à un toutes les 3 semaines me connaissant...)

Bref, j'espère que ma fiction vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, ou à me dire sur twitter ( MarysolCx) ce que vous en pensez si vous préférez :)

Marysol xx

Où est Harry Potter.

C'était la question qui revenait le plus souvent dans les discussions, dans toutes les maisons, et même chez les Serpentards, qui ne pouvaient nier qu'il se passait quelque chose avec celui qu'on nommait le survivant.

Harry Potter n'avait pas disparu, loin de là. On pouvait le voir à chacune de ses heures de cours, aux entrainements et matchs de Quidditch, parfois dans la grande salle pour manger, mais ce dernier fait était de plus en plus rare que les jours passaient.

Même ses amis n'avaient aucune idée de l'endroit où il pouvait être. La 7ème et dernière année n'aidaient pas à la discussion pendant les cours, et à peine ces derniers étaient finis, Harry disparaissait on ne sait où, sans que personne ne puisse voir où il allait remerciez sa cape d'invisibilité, qui, si peu de gens en avaient l'existence avant, maintenant il y avait une bonne partie de l'école qui pouvait savoir où il était, l'information comme quoi il en avait une, avait vite été connue de tous. Et quand enfin ses amis arrivaient à l'arrêter, il prétextait un travail à aller faire à la bibliothèque, ou une visite urgente chez Dumbeldore qu'il ne pouvait manquer.

On aurait pu croire qu'il tentait d'échapper à la célébrité, ou à toute forme de fanatisme de la part de certains élèves et plus particulièrement des filles de 4ème et 5ème année c'est d'ailleurs la première idée qui est venue à l'esprit de tout le monde, et c'était la plus évidente : après la mort sur Seigneur des Ténèbres, on pouvait comprendre qu'il ait besoin de calme. Mais il n'en était rien, il l'avait lui-même affirmé quand un élève avait enfin réussi à le voir, alors qu'il descendait dans les profondeurs du château. Il avait simplement répondu que la raison de son absence ne regardait que lui, mais que si des fans voulaient le voir, ils n'avaient qu'à lui demander en lui envoyant un hibou, ça ne le dérangeait. Restait juste à le trouver, et Harry savait lui-même qu'il était introuvable la plupart du temps. Même les hiboux qu'envoyaient les fans à la suite de cet aveux revenaient quasiment à chaque fois la lettre dans le bec, sous entendant qu'ils n'avaient pas pu le trouver, étant donné qu'un hibou ne gardait jamais un courrier, que le propriétaire, une fois trouvé, le veuille ou non.

Les élèves trop curieux pour se satisfaire, et qui voulaient connaitre la raison de ces lettres qui revenaient, avaient été demandé à Ron et Hermione, pensant ainsi obtenir quelque chose de plus concret, mais en vain. Ils ne savaient effectivement rien, et Ron avait même lâché qu'Harry ne dormait plus avec eux, donc qu'il ne savait vraiment pas où il pouvait être. Avaient ainsi jailli des vagues d'indignation, Potter n'étaient en aucun droit d'avoir une chambre particulière, droit qui était réservé uniquement aux préfets-en-chef à cause de leurs rondes tardives et rien ne justifiait qu'il ait besoin de dormir loin de ses camarades, qui eux même ne comprenaient pas : Harry ne faisait plus de cauchemars depuis la mort de Voldemort, donc rien dans l'attitude d'Harry ne les gênaient. Les élèves avaient même été se plaindre au directeur, qui avait répondu avec ses yeux brillants de malice, qu'Harry n'avait absolument pas de chambre particulière, et qu'il avait sa permission pour dormir hors de son dortoir.

Ce qui revenait à la grande question : où est Harry Potter. Suite à cette révélation de Dumbledore, beaucoup se s'étaient mis à penser que Potter voyait quelqu'un mais qui ? Le dortoir des filles ne lui était pas autorisé comme à tous les garçons, et rentrer dans la salle commune d'une autre maison était extrêmement compliqué et dangereux, et il aurait été vu par les autres élèves du dortoir. Pendant un instant certain se sont demandé s'il n'était pas avec un des préfets en chefs, mais Hermione ne savait pas où il était, et sortait avec Ron et personne n'imaginait Harry Potter passer ne serait-ce qu'une minute dans la même pièce que Draco Malfoy de son plein grès, surtout que Potter ne semblait, aux dernières nouvelles, pas être attirés par la gente masculine.

Les professeurs, quand bien même ne s'intéressaient pas aux histoires des élèves, avaient eu vent de l'absence de Monsieur Potter. Tous avaient confirmé à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il était bien présent à tous les cours, avec des notes très correctes, et même au-dessus de son niveau les années précédentes, et avaient clairement demandé aux élèves de laisser le Survivant vivre sa vie en paix.

Certains avaient même tenté, pour ceux qui la connaissaient, d'aller voir dans la Salle sur Demande, qui c'était ouverte sans le moindre problème, prouvant que personne ne l'occupait. Ron avait voulu utiliser la carte du Maraudeur d'Harry pour savoir où était ce dernier, mais elle avait déménagé, en même temps que toutes ses affaires, on ne sait où.

En résumé, personne ne savait où était Harry Potter, à part lui-même, et la personne qu'il allait rejoindre à chaque instant de libre qu'il avait.


	2. Chapitre 1

Titre : Tout ce sait rien ne s'oublie

Auteur : Marysol Cx

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (sauf Snape dans mes rêves), et ils appartiennent à JK Rowling

Rating : M

Bonne lecture et à dimanche prochain pour le chapitre suivant !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 **

4 mois plus tôt

– Voldemort !

Un hurlement transperça le silence, entrainant de nombreux bruits de pas.

– Harry ! Calme-toi, c'est fini.

Le garçon regarda partout autour lui, complètement égaré, ne sachant plus où il était, et il avait également un doute sur qui il était. Il avait l'impression d'être passé sous un train, et il avait mal partout.

– Harry, Voldemort est mort, tu es à Poudlard, et plus personne ne te fera de mal, il faut que tu te calmes.

Il put enfin à distinguer tout ce qui était autour de lui, et découvrit avec stupeur Mme Pomfresh, Ron, et Hermione par terre, comme submergé par la douleur, et Dumbledore à côté de lui, qui semblait souffrir aussi. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques secondes qu'il se rendit compte que c'était lui qui provoquait ça, et il réussit à y mettre fin sans savoir comment ça avait commencé.

– Voilà, c'est ça. Reste calme.

Il n'avait pas assez de force pour repousser la fiole de potion qui s'approcha de sa bouche, mais il n'eut qu'à souhaiter qu'elle s'éloigne pour que ce soit le cas.

– Harry, c'est contre la douleur, tu dois terriblement souffrir, ça ne te fera aucun mal.

A nouveau il mit quelques secondes à stopper son emprise sur le flacon, et le but tandis qu'on lui tenait la tête en hauteur.

– Voilà. Tu devrais te sentir un peu mieux. Tu peux parler ?

– Je crois…

Sa voix était cassée, rauque, sa gorge lui faisait mal comme s'il avait bu des litres d'eau bouillantes mais il arrivait à parler.

– Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi je ne contrôle pas ma magie ?

– On va commencer par le commencement. Tu acceptes que Ron et Hermione soient là ?

Il hocha doucement la tête, heureux de voir qu'ils allaient bien. Il espérait que ce soit le cas de tout le monde…

– Déjà, quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviennes ?

– Je… Je sais pas… C'est confus dans ma tête.

– Ce n'est pas grave, ça va revenir. Je t'ai dit que Voldemort avait péri, tu veux savoir comment et ce qu'il s'est passé après je suppose ?

– S'il vous plait.

Il tenta vainement de s'installer de manière à voir correctement Dumbledore, mais il avait trop mal pour cela, alors il resta allongé, les yeux fixés sur le plafond.

– Quand les Mangemorts et lui sont arrivés à Poudlard, ils ont annoncé qu'ils t'attendraient dans la forêt interdite, et tu t'y es précipité, parce que tu savais que tu étais le dernier Horcruxes, bien que j'aie espéré que tu l'ignorais encore.

– C'est grâce à Snape que j'ai compris.

– Le professeur Snape.

Harry ignora la remarque et continua.

– Il m'a dit que ce n'était pas possible que je sois aussi mauvais en occlumancie, même pour moi, qu'il y avait un problème. Alors il a plus ou moins prit le droit d'aller fouiller dans les moindres recoins de ma mémoire, pour essayer de savoir si Voldemort n'avait pas fait quelque chose. Il m'avait dit qu'il y avait comme une partie de Voldemort en moi, et cette info avec les Horcruxes, j'ai compris.

– Tu es donc parti vers la forêt, et ce n'est que deux heures plus tard que tu es réapparu, dans les bras d'Hagrid, Voldemort te disant mort…

Il se souvint en effet des larmes du demi-géant qui tombait sur son corps.

– Et sans qu'on s'y attende tu t'es relevé et disparu, et la bataille a repris de plus belle, Voldemort et ses partisans étaient tellement déconcerté qu'on a repris le dessus, pendant que Voldemort s'enfuyait. Vous vous êtes retrouvé sous un dôme de protection dans la grande salle, que tu avais invoqué, seulement vous deux, et vous parliez.

– Ca me revient… Je revois l'éclair vert de sa baguette, mon Expelliarmus, et ça avait fait comme dans le cimetière…

– Exactement.

– Et après je me souviens plus de rien.

– Tu as été projeté assez violement contre un mur alors que Voldemort s'écroulait mort au sol.

– Ça fait combien de temps que je dors ?

– 10 jours, avoua Dumbledore après une seconde de réflexion.

– Et que s'est-il passé pendant ce temps ?

– Les réparations du château ont commencé, les Mangemorts encore en vie ont été jugés et emprisonnés, et…

– Et ?

Harry comprit sans avoir besoin de la réponse ce que ce dernier « et » voulait dire. Dumbledore avait parlé de Voldemort, de sa victoire, du château, des Mangemorts mais pas des personnes qui avaient combattus à leurs côtés.

– Dites le moi franchement, qui n'est plus là ?

– Harry…

– S'il vous plait, dites-moi. Je vois Ron et Hermione ici, c'est déjà énorme. Je veux savoir qui.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ron qui semblait être triste, mais sans que ça le touche au plus profond de lui, la famille Weasley devrait donc aller bien. Devrait…

– Que tu connaissais bien : Seamus, Lavande, Collin, Alastor Maugrey, Slughorn, et…

Harry avait déjà les yeux baignés de larmes, et il savait que le dernier nom allait l'achever, même s'il ne savait pas encore celui de qui se serait.

– Hagrid.

L'instant d'après, toutes les vitres de l'infirmerie explosaient, envoyant des éclats de verre sur les occupants de la pièce, sauf Harry qui les arrêtaient inconsciemment, ou étaient-ce les éclats qui n'allaient pas vers lui comme il avait lui-même fait sauter les carreaux ?

– Harry, je suis… Commença Dumbledore.

– Foutez le camp. S'il vous plait.

– Harry… Tenta Hermione.

– Miss Granger, il est préférable de le laisser seul, vous pourrez revenir plus tard. Pompom venez aussi, prenez de quoi soigner Miss Granger et Monsieur Weasley et sortez aussi.

A peine avaient-ils quitté l'infirmerie qu'il fondait vraiment en larmes. Il avait envie d'hurler sa douleur au monde entier. Il n'avait même pas su protéger ses amis. Ils étaient morts par sa faute. Uniquement par la sienne. C'est lui qui les avait embarqués dans cette guerre contre les forces du mal. Et maintenant ils étaient partis. Comme Sirius. Comme ses parents. Un cri de rage franchi ses lèvres. Il avait besoin de partir d'ici, loin de tout ça. Il sentait en lui sa magie qui était presque 10 fois plus puissantes maintenant. Il n'eut qu'à penser à sa baguette pour qu'elle arrive à lui. Il avait mal partout, mais il s'en fichait. Sa magie le guérirait rapidement. Il conjura de quoi s'habiller : une robe de sorcier noire avec une capuche qui masquerait bien son visage. Il retira ses lunettes qui lui brouillaient la vue à présent –il avait raison quant au fait que sa magie allait le guérir plus rapidement que n'importe quel sort ou potion. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas transplaner en restant dans Poudlard, mais il savait aussi qu'à présent il était sûrement plus puissant que Dumbledore, alors ce n'était pas des frontières de transplanages et des barrières magiques qui allaient le déranger. Il ne lui fallut qu'un instant de concentration pour accumuler suffisamment de magie pour transplaner hors de Poudlard, et sur le Chemin de Traverse. Si ses calculs étaient bons, avec Voldemort était mort début Aout, ajoutant à cela 10 jours de coma, il lui restait 2 semaines avant la rentrée. Car oui, il comptait bien faire sa 7ème année, malgré ce qu'il s'était passé. Ils s'étaient fait la promesse avec Ron et Hermione de survivre pour terminer leur cursus à Poudlard. Mais pour l'instant, il voulait, pendant 2 semaines, être seul, tranquille, faire son deuil, et découvrir la nouvelle puissance de sa magie qui semblait sortir de nulle part. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas du planter Dumbledore comme il l'avait fait. Mais il ne supportait plus devoir rester dans cette école, synonyme de tant de morts, une seconde de plus. Il avait besoin de temps. Et d'isolement. Et pour cela il lui fallait un lieu où aller.

Il s'assura que sa capuche était correctement en place, et se rendit jusqu'à chez Gringotts, pour retirer un peu d'argent, et ensuite aller faire des achats, et de nombreuses petites choses qui souhaitaient faire depuis longtemps, et qu'ils pouvaient à présent faire grâce à sa majorité toute fraiche de 2 semaines. Car oui, Dumbledore et l'Ordre avaient su trouver tous les Horcruxes en très peu de temps, engendrant la bataille finale dès qu'Harry eut l'âge de quitter la protection du sang. Il rentra dans la banque, ignorent les regards que les Gobelins portaient sur lui. Ils semblaient déjà savoir qui il était, et ça ne l'aurait pas étonné que ce soit le cas.

— J'aimerais retirer de l'argent dans mon coffre.

— Bien sur monsieur Potter. Puis je avoir votre baguette je vous prie.

Il lui tendit, la récupérant une seconde plus tard quand le Gobelin se fut assuré que c'était bien lui. Il soupira doucement face au tumulte des wagons, si quand il était enfant ça lui donnait l'impression d'être dans des montagnes russes, aujourd'hui c'était plus exaspérant qu'autre chose.

Quand ils s'arrêtent enfin, Harry saura du wagon heureux de retrouver le sol. Il regarda le Gobelin ouvrir son coffre, et il s'arrêta soudainement en voyant son contenu.

— C'est mon coffre ça ?

— Bien sur monsieur Potter.

— Je n'ai jamais eu autant de chose. Le tas d'or central est l'héritage de mes parents, bien qu'il fût beaucoup moins important la dernière fois, et tous les objets présents me sont inconnus.

— C'est l'héritage des Black, monsieur.

— Comment ?

Sirius lui avait légué ses biens ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas au courant ?

— Je n'ai pas été informé de ça.

— Pourtant votre signature a été requise pour faire le transfert. Nous allons regarder ça la haut si vous le souhaitez.

— Oui, j'aimerais.

Il se servit rapidement en hors, m'étant environ 5000 galions dans sa bourse sans fond. Il ne voulait pas avoir à revenir dans la journée. Le retour à la surface se fit dans une atmosphère assez tendue. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'était pas au courant de son héritage, et le Gobelin craignait qu'il y ait une faille quelconque.

— Suivez-moi monsieur Potter, nous allons nous installer dans un bureau. Le Gobelin responsable du dossier va arriver.

— Merci.

Il ne comprenait pas. Et ça l'énervait. Il le sentait : il avait du mal à contrôler sa magie qui semblait vouloir exploser comme dans l'infirmerie. C'était presque effrayant de voir ce que sa magie pourrait faire. Mais il avait aussi hâte de pouvoir essayer ses nouveaux pouvoirs, voir ce qu'ils pouvaient faire quand il ne se retenait pas.

— Monsieur Potter, je suis Gopen, je m'occupe des comptes des Black depuis plusieurs décennies.  
— Enchanté.

Il prit place dans le fauteuil face au bureau du Gobelin qui lui tendit un petit t'as de feuilles.

— Voici le testament de Sirius Black, dit-il répondant ainsi à la question muette d'Harry.

— Je n'en ai jamais eu connaissance auparavant.

— Votre signature magique a pourtant été appliquée.

— Quand ?

— Le 17 juillet, l'année passée.

— C'est impossible. J'étais dans ma famille Moldue sans le moindre contact avec le monde sorcier. Ma signature magique a été imitée ou falsifiée. Qui vous a retransmis le document signé ?  
— Il nous est revenu par hibou. Une signature magique ne peut être copiée monsieur Potter. Elle peut éventuellement être transférée d'un document à un autre, mais c'est un acte de magie très compliqué. Nous allons chercher d'où vient cette faille. Je vous laisse prendre connaissance du testament de Monsieur Black, et des modifications qui y ont été apporté sous votre signature.

— Des modifications ? Génial...

Il commença à lire le document a la page que le Gobelin lui avait indiqué, découvrant tout ce que Sirius lui avait légué avec un pincement au cœur : il lui avait presque tout donné, son amour, sa présence, sa vie... Et maintenant son argent et ses biens.

"Je lègue à Harry James Potter, mon filleul, la maison square Grimmaurd à Londres, l'appartement au 50, chemin de Traverse et le château en Irlande ainsi que le terrain de 500 hectares qui lui est lié (il pensait déjà l'utiliser pour s'entraîner).

213 475 897 galions (avec la conversion en livres : 1 067 379 485 livres). Ainsi qu'environ 100 000 000 de biens physiques contenu dans les trois maisons et dans le coffre des Black. (S'ajoutait à cela, comme marque sur la feuille, la valeur de sa parcelle a Godric's Hollow, et l'argent que ses parents lui avaient légué qui était aujourd'hui de la valeur de : 152 800 35 galions.)"

Il reposa le testament devant lui, prenant conscience de tout l'argent qu'il possédait actuellement.

— D'où vient tout cet argent ? Demanda-t-il enfin.

— La famille Black a toujours été un des plus grandes familles de sang pur, Monsieur Potter. Offrant ainsi à chacun un travail des plus haut placé. Cet argent est économisé depuis des siècles, car la famille n'en avait pas besoin plus que nécessaire. Et la mort de Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange, de Regulus Black, ainsi que Narcissa Malfoy, qui avait refusé la lègue de son argent à son fils et son mari, qui étaient les héritiers des Black a entrainé une possession complète de tous les biens de la famille, par Sirius Black, qui vous a tout légué. Faisant de vous un des sorciers les plus riches de Grande Bretagne.

— Mon dieu…

Il était venu sur le Chemin de Traverse pour se changer les idées, pour oublier tout ce qu'il s'était passé à Poudlard, et là, on le mettait face à une somme colossale qui pourrait lui apporter ce qu'il voulait. Entre ça, et sa magie qui semblait surpuissante il remercia intérieurement le Choixpeau de l'avoir envoyé à Gryffondor, où les peurs de certains comme quoi il aurait pu devenir le nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres auraient été fondé. Il savait qu'il allait devoir cacher ses nouveaux pouvoirs, et son argent à tous, au risque de se faire accuser d'essayer de dominer le monde sorcier.

— Souhaitez-vous une tasse de thé Monsieur Potter ?

— Je veux bien... Murmura-t-il passablement déconcerté.

Il accepta avec plaisir la tasse que l'elfe qui apparut lui tendit.

Il pensa soudainement à Kreattur qui était Square Grimmaurd.

— Y a-t-il des elfes dans les propriétés ?

— Il y en a au Square.

— Oui je le connais...

— Dans la maison ils sont 3, et un se rend à l'appartement quand on a besoin de quelqu'un là-bas.

— Très bien.

— Monsieur Potter, quant à cette falsification, avez-vous lu les modifications qui ont été apportées sous votre nom ?

Il regarda le testament, la dernière page comme le lui indiqua le Gobelin. Il avait oublié de regarder, trop choqué par les sommes qui ne quittaient pas son esprit.

5 millions de Gallions avaient été transférés dans un autre coffre.

— A qui appartient ce coffre ?

— Au Ministère de la Magie. Avec votre signature falsifiée, et ce transfert d'argent ; c'est probablement une personne qui ministère qui est responsable. Avez-vous déjà dû faire identifier votre baguette chez eux ?

— Oui, i ans quand je suis venu pour un procès.

Sa voix avait repris de l'assurance, de la force. Encore le Ministère. Toujours le Ministère. Et cette fois, il ne comptait pas les laisser gagner, ni s'échapper aussi facilement.

— Quelque là-bas aurait-il pu avoir accès à votre sang ?

— Je me suis battu contre les Mangemorts dans le Département des Mystères, et contre Voldemort dans le hall. Il y a de grande chance que mon sang se soit retrouvé à de nombreux endroits.  
— Il faut que vous ayez donne votre sang volontairement, ou en sachant que vous le donniez à quelqu'un, sur un parchemin.

Comme si son corps avait compris avant lui, sa main gauche se mît à lui démanger.

— Du sang donné avec une plume à Encre de Sang est-il utilisable ?

— Pourquoi avez-vous utilise cette plume ? Demanda-t-il extrêmement surpris qu'Harry ait pu en utiliser une, étant donné que c'était un objet de magie noire.

— On m'a forcé, mais je savais que c'était mon sang qui servait d'encre.

— Qui possède les parchemins ?

— Je préfère garder le nom pour moi. Mais comment a-t-elle pu prendre possession du parchemin qui comporte actuellement ma signature magique ?

— Le hibou a dû se rendre à la première adresse, qui est celle du Chemin de Traverse.

— Mais personne ne vit là-bas. Je ne connaissais même pas son existence. Et au Square il y a mes amis.

— Dans ce cas quelqu'un a du intercepter le courrier, et lancer un sortilège de confusion au hibou pour qu'il croit avoir délivré le courrier à vous.

— Ce qui nous ramène à elle. Il n'y a qu'elle pour faire ça.

— Nous allons nous renseigner pour savoir, mais nous avons besoin du nom.

— Oh non, ne vous dérangez pas, je pense pouvoir m'en occuper moi-même.

— Monsieur Potter...

— Cette personne et moi-même avons des petits comptes à régler. Je ne ferai rien d'illégal, je vous rassure. Je vais juste me enseigner pour savoir si c'est bien elle.

Le Gobelin de dit rien, ayant juste un léger rictus qui caractérisait son dégoût pour cette femme, dont il avait totalement compris l'identité, qui haïssait tout ce qui n'était pas de sorcier et de sang pur.

— Je vous laisse vous arranger avec elle. Concernant le reste de l'héritage, vous n'avez rien à redire ? Et concernant le transfert des 5 millions, je vais m'occuper de l'annuler dès maintenant. Laissez-moi juste refaire un nouveau document officiel, et je vous laisserai le signer.

— Très bien, merci.

Il continua à boire son thé, qui lui apportait un léger réconfort dans cette situation des plus déstabilisantes.

— Appliquez votre baguette au bas du document je vous prie. Il stipule que vous annulez votre transfert d'argent. Des que votre signature magique sera appliqué, l'argent reprendra place dans votre coffre, et s'il manque des Gallions, dès que la personne aura été identifiée, les Gallions seront prélevé sur son compte personnel, en plus d'une amende pour fraude à Gringotts.

— Très bien, je vous remercie.

Il applique sa baguette au bas du parchemin qui scintilla d'une lumière bleutée pendant quelques secondes.

— C'est bon, monsieur Potter. Avez-vous d'autres questions ?

— Non, je ne crois pas.

— Dans ce cas je vous laisse repartir. Si jamais vous avez la moindre question concernant vos comptes, vous pourrez repasser sans le moindre problème.

— Merci.

Il se leva, rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête d'un geste des plus classes, et sortit de la banque. Il se rendit au 50 du Chemin de Traverse, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds par le Ministère. Pas encore. L'appartement se trouvait au-dessus de la boutique de Quidditch. Comme si c'était prévu qu'il lui revienne un jour, alors qu'il appartenait à la famille Black avant toute chose. Il n'eut même pas à jeter un sort, la porte de la rue s'ouvrit d'elle même quand il arriva : la maison le reconnaissait comme son légitime propriétaire et semblait l'inciter à faire partir son locataire indésirable. Il monta l'escalier qui l'amenait au-dessus de la boutique. Comme si l'image lui provenait d'un souvenir lointain, il sut quelle porte c'était, et il avait raison : cette dernière s'ouvrir dès qu'il posa la main sur la poignée.

— Lana, va voir pourquoi les alarmes se sont déclenchées.

— Oui, madame.

Il ne pût retenir un rire froid en reconnaissant la voix. Il avait eu raison chez Gringotts.

— Monsieur, Harry Potter, le maître est revenu.

L'elfe s'inclina aussi bas qu'elle pût.

— Lana c'est ça ?

— Oui, monsieur, maître Potter.

Elle s'inclina encore plus bas si c'était possible, honorée qu'Harry Potter ait retenu son nom.

— Relève-toi Lana. Tu sais que la personne ici n'a pas le droit du vivre ?

— Oui, maître Potter. Lana sait qu'elle ne peut pas être là, mais elle a menacé Lana du Doloris. Lana est désolée maître, elle aurait dû la faire partir, elle...

— Lana calme toi, je ne vais pas te punir.

L'elfe posa ses grands yeux larmoyants sur Harry.

— Le maître est encore plus bon qu'on ne l'avait dit. Lana est tellement fière de travailler pour lui.

— Dans ce cas tu vas pouvoir m'aider à la faire partir.

— Oh oui, monsieur Harry Potter, Lana n'aime pas madame. Elle est méchante avec Lana.

Comme si elle avait prévu d'intervenir à ce moment, la voix aiguë et nasillarde retentit.

— elfe ! Que fais-tu ? Dépêche-toi de venir me dire ce qui a déclenché les alarmes si tu ne veux pas être punie.

— Reste derrière moi Lana.

Harry entra dans l'appartement, baguette en main, l'Elfe accrochée à ses jambes pour être protégée comme son maître lui avait demandé. Il dût retenir un haut le cœur en voyant l'appartement métamorphosé en une maison qui aurait pu appartenir à Charlotte Aux Fraises.

Et il l'a vit, assise dans un fauteuil, dos à elle. L'occasion était trop tentante alors il toussota légèrement comme il l'avait tant entendu faire pendant une année entière.

— Qu'est-ce que...

— Bonjour Professeur Ombrage. Comment allez-vous ?

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews ça me fait écrire beaucoup (beaucoup) plus vite croyez moi !

Sinon s'il y a des fans de Larry, j'ai aussi 2 fics Larry en cours donc si vous voulez les liens pas de soucis *fais sa pub*

Si vous voulez blablater avec moi j'ai FB Twitter et Skype, et je ne mors pas, c'est promis (ou alors que très rarement)

Rendez-vous dimanche !

Marysol xx


	3. Chapitre 2

Titre : Tout ce sait rien ne s'oublie

Auteur : MarysolCx

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (sauf Snape dans mes rêves), et ils appartiennent à JK Rowling

Rating : M

Bonne lecture et à dimanche prochain pour le chapitre suivant !

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

— Po... Potter ? Mais que faite vous ici ? C'est chez moi partez !

Il ne pût retenir un rire. C'est elle qui aurait dû avoir d'écrit "Je ne dois dire de mensonges" sur sa main.

— Cet endroit m'appartient. Il appartenait aux Black, et mon parrain me l'a légué.

— Votre parrain était un criminel donc ses biens reviennent au Ministère !

— Ils reviennent à Gringotts, qui n'ont justement pas aimé votre petite fraude de signature magique.

— Je… Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler !

Sa voix partie dans les aigus, lui rappelant quand elle s'était retrouvée face aux centaures. Et il était presque sûr que c'était encore un point sensible chez elle.

— La petite leçon que les centaures vont ont donnée n'a pas suffi ? Faut-il que je vous fasse transplaner dans le lacs ou il y a les Sirènes ? Je les ai rencontrées il y a quelques années, elles sont très peu commodes.

— Allez-vous en Potter !

Elle tremblait, sa voix semblait de plus en plus hystérique : il avait touché un point sensible.

— Non professeur, je ne m'en irai pas. Cet endroit m'appartient. Alors maintenant vous aller partir avec toutes vos affaires, si vous ne voulez pas que je les fasse disparaître, et remettre l'endroit dans le même état que quand vous l'avez trouvé. Maintenant.

Il sentait sa magie fourmiller dans le bout de ses doigts. Il était assez calme pour réussir à la contrôler, mais suffisamment en colère pour détruire tout l'appartement (et Ombrage avec) s'il le souhaitait.

— Professeur, je vous conseille de partir avec vos affaires avant que je les fasse disparaître de moi-même.  
— Vous n'en êtes pas capable de toute façon ! Siffla-t-elle, ses doigts se crispant sur sa baguette.

— On pari ?

Il n'eut ni besoin de sa baguette, ni de prononcer de formule, juste un geste de la main suffit et il fit disparaître deux fauteuils et un canapé -rose évidemment-, les envoyant il ne savait trop où, mais il s'en fichait.

— Faut-il que je continue ? Ou vous foutez le camp de chez moi de votre plein grès ?  
— Très bien, monsieur Potter, cracha-t-elle. Je m'en vais. Mais ne pensez pas qu'on va en rester là. Elfe ! Transporte mes affaires chez moi.

— Non. Lana n'est pas votre elfe, répondit froidement Harry. Je vous laisse 10 minutes pour tout faire partir, avant que je ne m'en occupe moi-même.

Il alla s'appuyer contre un mur du salon, s'amusant de la voir courir partout, apparaître et disparaître. Elle trouvait malgré tout le temps de lui jeter des regards haineux, mais pas trop, de peur de voir ses affaires disparaître une nouvelle fois.

— Dis-moi, Lana, l'appartement était meublé avant ?

— Oui, monsieur Harry Potter. Lana a tout mis en sécurité dans le grand manoir. Lana doit-elle tout ramener ici ?

— Non, pas pour le moment en tout cas. Mais je voudrais bien que tu m'emmène la bas, une fois que le crapaud rose bonbon sera partit d'ici.

Il capta chez l'elfe un léger mouvement d'épaules, comme si elle se retenait de rire. Il faudrait qu'il parle avec elle, qu'elle comprenne qu'elle n'avait pas à retenir ses émotions face à lui.

— Il vous reste une minute, lança-t-il a Ombrage qui était toute rouge, décoiffée, et haletante.

— Vous le payerez Potter, grinça-t-elle en disparaissant.

— Elle a fini monsieur. Lana ne sent plus sa signature magique dans la maison.

— Merci Lana, tu me montres comment c'est ici ?

— Oui, monsieur, bien sûr.

Il découvrit alors l'appartement, dénué de rose bonbon, de chat, et de toutes les autres choses dans le même style, qui comportait un salon grand et lumineux, trois pièces qui correspondaient à deux chambres, et un bureau/bibliothèque d'après les dires de Lana, et une salle de bain très moderne. S'il n'avait pas eu sa magie à apprendre à contrôler et maitriser, il se serait installé ici jusqu'à la fin de l'été. Quoiqu'il avait apparemment aussi un logement à Pré-Au-Lard.

— Lana, tu peux me montrer le manoir et l'ancien mobilier d'ici ?

— Oui maitre Potter.

Elle tendit sa petite main qu'Harry attrapa, et ils transplanèrent ensemble vers la demeure en Irlande. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se remettre du voyage, comme il n'avait pas l'habitude de transplaner sur d'aussi longue distance, étant donné qu'il avait expérimenté seul pour la première fois le matin même.

— Je reviens dans un instant, maitre Harry Potter.

L'elfe disparut en un pop sonore, et il prit le temps de regarder autour de lui. Il était arrivé dans ce qui semblait être le hall d'entrée, et quel hall ! Il devait être plus grand que toute la maison au 4, Privet Drive. C'était tellement immense… Il ne se voyait vraiment pas vivre là au quotidien. Il se demandait même s'il n'allait pas emménager sur le Chemin de Traverse, ou à Pré-Au-Lard directement, si l'endroit lui plaisait, et il viendrait s'entrainer ici la journée. Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions par 3 elfes qui apparurent devant lui.

— Monsieur Harry Potter, Lana vous présente Thomy, et Danae.

— Enchanté. Donc vous êtes tous les deux mes elfes aussi c'est ça ?

— Oui, monsieur ! Répondirent les deux nouveaux venus en chœur.

— Nous nous sommes occupés du manoir et de la maison à Pré-Au-Lard depuis que les Black sont partit. Vous pouvez dès maintenant utiliser les deux sans problèmes, nous avons tout prévu.

— C'est génial, merci. Pour l'instant je vais être ici la journée, la nuit j'irai peut-être sur le Chemin de Traverse ou à Pré-Au-Lard, mais je verrai. Déjà, je veux bien que vous me montriez le mobilier que Lana avait mis à l'abri ici, que je vois à quoi il ressemble. Et je veux bien que vous me fassiez visiter la maison aussi.

— Nous sommes très contents que tout cela vous convienne, monsieur Harry Potter. Venez avec nous, nous allons vous montrer.

Ils l'emmenèrent vers une des quatre portes qu'il voyait au rez-de-chaussée. Il y avait donc à cet étage, résuma-t-il pour lui-même après que les elfes lui aient montré, un immense salon dans des tons chauds et confortables, meublé de plusieurs fauteuils et canapé, d'une cheminée où ronronnait un doux feu, et de quelques tables. Il avait l'impression d'être dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, c'était très troublant. Mais si Sirius avait vécu ici, ça n'avait rien d'étonnant. Il y avait aussi une cuisine communiquant avec une salle à manger toutes deux très agréables dans la gestion des couleurs, la décoration, et le mobilier, qui donnait l'impression cette fois ci d'être dans un château ayant appartenu à un prince, qui donnait de grands repas avec toute sa cour (on pouvait, à vue d'œil, y faire tenir 100 personnes). La 4ème pièce, Harry pensait qu'elle contiendrait un escalier, comme il n'y en avait pas dans le hall, pour accéder à l'étage, qui existant forcément vu qu'il n'y avait ni chambres ni salles de bains à cet étage. Mais non, c'était un garde mangé adjacent à la cuisine.

— Comment fait-on pour monter à l'étage ? Demanda-t-il alors aux elfes.

— Il faut transplaner monsieur Harry Potter. Seules les personnes que le maitre autorise peuvent transplaner ici. Ainsi, si des intrus arrivent à arriver jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maison, ils ne pourront pas immédiatement monter dans les chambres, et vous aurez plus de temps pour vous enfuir ou vous préparer à les combattre.

Il se doutait que ce n'était pas Sirius qui avait pensé à ce stratagème, mais il était extrêmement intelligent en soit.

— Si le maitre veut bien prendre la main de Lana pour aller à l'étage.

Il s'empara à nouveau de la petite main, et atterrie l'instant d'après dans grand couloir, relativement large, qui lui par contre possédait un escalier pour monter au 2ème étage, qui donnait accès à 11 portes. Rien que ça…

— I cet étage, 6 chambres, chacune avec une salle de bain personnelle, 2 bureaux, une bibliothèque, une salle d'entrainement équipée en armes blanches et mannequins magiques et tout ce qui peut servir pour s'entrainer, qui est indestructible même aux explosions de magie les plus puissantes vu que la maison absorbe la magie pour la réutiliser après. Et la dernière porte, celle qui est double et vitrée, mène à la terrasse.

— Et quelle est la plus grande chambre ?

— Oh le maitre n'est ici, c'est uniquement pour ses invités et amis. Si le maitre veut bien monter à l'étage avec nous.

Il suivit les elfes dans les escaliers, et eut le sentiment de passer à travers un léger rideau brumeux une fois arrivé en haut.

— Cet étage, est uniquement pour le maitre et sa compagne. Il y a une très grande chambre, une salle de bain, un salon, et un bureau. Personne ne peut y pénétrer, à par le maitre, ceux qu'il autorise, et nous, elfes, sauf si le maitre ne veuillent plus qu'on vienne ici.

— Non, il n'y a pas de problèmes, vous pouvez continuer à venir ici. Mais où sont les meubles du Chemin de Traverse ? Se souvint-il soudainement.

Lana lui tendit pour la 3ème fois sa petite main, dont il s'empara avec un sourire.

— Voici le grenier, monsieur Harry Potter, expliqua-t-elle quand ses pieds furent à nouveau au sol. Si on ne sait pas qu'il existe, on ne peut pas s'y rendre, si on ne l'a pas déjà vu en vrai non plus, un souvenir ne suffit pas, c'est comme pour le premier étage. Il permet de rester à l'abri pour transplaner ailleurs en cas de besoin.

C'est une véritable forteresse, pensa Harry, qui n'en revenait pas de cet endroit.

— Venez, Thomy va vous montrer le mobilier.

Il l'emmena dans un coin du grenier, qui n'en était pas vraiment vu la lumière et la propreté qui s'en dégageait. Là, il était sûr que c'était Sirius qui avait acheté les meubles : c'était exactement ce qu'il aimait, et les tons rouges et ors de sa maison.

— Ils sont très bien, je vous laisse tout remettre en place dans l'appartement. Je repasserai quand tout sera installé, pour apporter des petites modifications et ajouter ou enlever des choses moi-même.

Après une courbette et un pop sonore, Thomy et Lana avait disparu.

— Danae va vous montrer le parc, si le maitre le veut bien sûr.

— Avec plaisir. Il transplana dans le hall, seul endroit où il avait vu une porte sur l'extérieur. Il sortit alors par l'immense porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit dès qu'il s'approcha. Cette maison est vraiment incroyable, pensa-t-il. Il découvrit alors l'extérieur de la maison, qui lui coupa le souffle. Une immense plaine à perte de vue.

— Maitre Potter, Danae va vous montrer l'arrière de la maison, il pense que quelque chose devrait vous plaire.

Il suivit l'elfe jusqu'à l'arrière de la maison, où le terrain s'étendait encore plus. Et au loin…

— Danae, c'est bien un terrain de Quidditch que je vois ?

Il avait soudainement l'impression que quelque chose venait de renaitre en lui. Il n'était pas monté sur un balai depuis des semaines, et dieu que ça lui manquait.

— Oui, maitre. Et le local avec les balais est juste ici.

Il lui montra une petite cabane en bois, collée à la maison. Il s'en approcha, courant presque, en rentra dedans. Il en aurait presque pleuré de joie. Il y avait contre les murs, 7 Nimbus 2001, deux boites de balles, de nombreux produits d'entretien, plusieurs tenues, des Multipliettes et plein d'autres choses encore.

— Danae va être rapide pour que le maitre puisse aller voler. Toute la propriété possède de nombreux sortilèges pour repousser les Moldus, mais également les sorciers. Personne ne peut voir s'être endroit sans le connaitre, et personne ne peut y entrer sans y avoir été invité.

— C'est aussi sécurisé que Poudlard en fait ?

— Oui, monsieur, c'est ça. La seule différence c'est que Poudlard a Dumbledore. Maintenant Danae va laisser le maitre s'entrainer, si jamais il a besoin de quoique ce soit, Danae viendra tout de suite.

— Merci.

Il n'entendit même pas le pop de départ de l'elfe. Il aurait préféré voler sur son Eclair de Feu, mais il était actuellement au Terrier, et il se voyait mal y retourner pour l'instant. Comme toutes ses affaires d'ailleurs. Il serait peut-être plus judicieux d'aller faire des emplettes, et ensuite de revenir jouer. Il poussa un long soupir et transplana dans sa chambre, pour se rendre dans la salle de bain. Il prit une douche rapide, qui lui fit le plus grand bien après tout ce qu'il s'était passé pour l'instant, il se lava les dents, heureux d'avoir une haleine fraiche, n'essaya même pas de se coiffer, et nettoya ses vêtements d'un léger coup de baguette. De toute façon ça n'était que pour quelques heures.

— Danae.

— Oui, maitre ?

— Je pars sur le Chemin de Traverse faire quelques achats. Tu sais si Lana et Thomy ont fini ?

— Un instant Monsieur Harry Potter.

Il disparut pour réapparaitre une seconde plus tard.

— Ils sont en train de finir, maitre.

— Parfait, je passerai voir ça quand j'aurai fini alors. Merci.

Il s'inclina et disparut à nouveau. L'instant d'après, c'était Harry qui disparaissait. Il commença par Madame Guipure.

— Bonjour, jeune homme. Que puis-je pour vous ?

— Bonjour Madame. Je vous dirai de prendre de quoi noter, j'ai besoin de beaucoup de choses.

Elle s'empara d'un petit carnet et d'un plume qui commença à notre d'elle-même dès qu'il eut commencé à parler.

— Il me faudrait des robes pour Poudlard, 5 pantalons, 10 chemises, une paire de bottines en peau de dragon, 15 boxers, 3 capes : une pour l'été, une pour la mi-saison, et une dernière doublée avec de la fourrure pour l'hiver, 10 t-shirts.

Il réfléchissait au fur et à mesure, prenant son temps pour continuer sa liste. De toute façon il était le seul client, et vu tout ce qu'il lui demandait déjà, elle n'allait pas lui dire de se dépêcher.

— Egalement 20 paires de chaussettes, 5 robes de sorciers, 5 pulls, une paire de gants en peau de dragon, et 5 pyjamas en soie. Et vous ne vendez pas de vêtements Moldus je suppose ?

— Non en effet, mais j'aurai tout le reste. Pour les couleurs ?

— Que me proposez-vous ?

— Par rapport à vos yeux et vos cheveux je dirai vert, noir, blanc, un peu de bleu et de rouge éventuellement, mais moins.

— Je vous fais confiance. Juste, les sous-vêtements, uniquement noir.

— Et pour Poudlard ? Serpentard ?

— Non, Gryffondor.

— Ah ? C'est marrant, vous ne dégagez pas une aura de Gryffondor.

— Je sais, on m'a souvent dit que j'aurais eu ma place à Serpentard.

Elle fit venir à elle, de l'arrière-boutique, des pièces, qui, il se doutait, allait devoir essayer.

— Si vous voulez bien monter sur le tabouret, que je prenne les mesures. Gardez uniquement votre pantalon et votre haut.

Il exécuta, posant ses affaires sur une chaise qui s'approcha de lui. Elle le fit alors changer de vêtements quelques fois d'un coup de baguette, murmurant des chiffres que la plume marquait toujours sur le petit carnet. Après 20 minutes, elle lui permit enfin de redescendre et de se rhabiller.

— Les capes, noires je suppose ?

— En effet.

— Vous avez une préférence pour la fourrure ?

— La meilleure qualité qu'il soit. Et je n'ai pas pensé à vous dire, mais je veux le meilleur pour chaque pièce.

— Ce sera le cas, monsieur.

Elle disparut quelques minutes dans l'arrière-boutique, laissant à Harry le temps d'observer la boutique. Il devrait aller dans le monde Moldu après. Il était peut être sorcier, mais les robes, quand on voulait trainer chez soi, ce n'était pas le plus confortable. Et il ne serait pas toujours dans le monde Sorcier.

— Monsieur, votre commande sera prête dans une heure. Souhaitez-vous repassez à ce moment, ou plus tard dans la semaine ?

— J'ai encore des achats à faire, je devrais être de retour dans une ou deux heures, ça vous laissera le temps de bien faire les choses et de ne pas vous presser.

— Merci monsieur. Puis-je prendre un nom ? Ainsi qu'un acompte si vous avez l'argent sur vous ?

— Bien sûr.

Il se rapprocha du comptoir où elle faisait les comptes.

— Parfait. 50% c'est possible ?

— Combien ?

— 655 galions.

Il sortit sa bourse et d'un geste de la main fit atterrir sur le comptoir la somme demandée.

— Je vous verserai les 50% restant en revenant chercher tout.

— Merci. Puis-je avoir un nom ?

— Potter.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, lui donnant l'impression d'être face à ceux d'un de ses elfes pendants quelques instants.

— Oui... Bien sûr, monsieur Potter. Pardonnez-moi, je ne vous avais pas reconnu.

— Ça ne fait rien.

Elle resta quelques instants à le regarder, comme choquée de le voir ici.

— Madame Guipure, c'est bon ?

— Oui, pardon, monsieur Potter. Je vous laisse repasser pour tout récupérer.

— Merci. A tout à l'heure.

Il sortit prestement de la boutique, ne souhaitant pas sentir son regard plus longtemps sur lui. Il se rendit ensuite dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Pour ce qu'il souhaitait faire, il n'y avait que la bas ou aller. Merci Bill qui lui avait dit d'où venait son piercing à l'oreille, et qui lui avait innocemment glissé que s'il voulait un tatouage il pourrait s'en faire un dans la même boutique.

— Jeune homme, que puis-je pour vous ?

Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années arriva près de lui dès qu'il entra dans la boutique. Il avait le corps couvert de tatouages, certaines immobiles, d'autres qui bougeaient légèrement, et plusieurs piercings au visage.

— Je voudrai un piercing a l'oreille, mais je ne sais pas encore quoi, et un tatouage.

— Tu as bien 17 ans rassure moi ? Pardon je te tutoie, mais je préfère.

— Pas de soucis. Et oui j'ai bien 17 ans, même si ça ne fait que 2 semaines.

— Ok nickel. Assis toi, on va regarder ensemble ce qui pourrait te convenir. Tu es encore à l'école ? Poudlard ?

— Oui, dernière année.

— Serpentard ?

Il mît quelques secondes à répondre. C'était la deuxième personne qui lui demandait en même pas 1h.

— Gryffondor. Mais vous n'êtes pas le premier à vous tromper.

— Je sens pourtant une affinité avec les serpents chez toi, c'est bizarre.

— Je suis Fourchelang.

— C'est rare, très rare. Tu aurais eu...

— Ta place à Serpentard. Je sais. Le Choipeau me l'a déjà dit. Mais ce n'est pas la question.  
— Mais un serpent en tatouage, si tu es d'accord, tirait bien marge tout, surtout avec tes yeux.

— Oui je suis d'accord.

— Je sens ta puissance magique, ça devrait pouvoir le rendre animé, bien plus que les miens, et il devrait pouvoir développer une conscience et ainsi te parler.

— Parfait, je veux ça.

— Pour les piercings…

Il fit apparaitre devant lui d'un coup de baguette plusieurs modèles.

— Tu as des anneaux, des crochets de serpents, des boules, des pics, et plein de noms compliqués que je vais t'épargner. Juste, pour le tatouage, tu préfères attendre pour le faire ou…

— Maintenant si vous pouvez. Ca fait trop longtemps que je le veux, et je n'aurais jamais eu l'aval de mes tuteurs qui sont des Moldus, avant ça.

— Je te laisse regarder les piercings pendant que je dessine un essai, tu me diras ce que tu en penses et on fera des modifications ensemble.

— Merci.

Il observa les différents piercings devant lui, finissant par jeter son dévolu sur un crochet de serpent. Il était arrivé avec cette idée en tête, encore une fois à cause de Bill, et à présent elle était encore plus forte, car il n'y aurait pas mieux pour aller avec son futur tatouage.

— Celui-là.

— J'en étais sûr. Je vais te le poser d'abord, ça me permettra de voir une fois le tatouage fait si ça a bien cicatrisé… Tu ne connais pas les méthodes sorciers n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il en voyant son air d'incompréhension. C'est ma faute, j'aurais dû commencer par là. Alors, pour les piercings sorciers, comme pour ceux moldus il faut bien évidemment percer la peau, mais la cicatrisation prend une heure, et le perçage est indolore. Pour les tatouages, on les applique avec une encre particulière, qui est légèrement douloureuse, mais c'est totalement supportable. Il faut après ne pas s'exposer au soleil pendant une semaine le temps que ça cicatrise correctement, et après ça ne bouge plus. Et pour le soleil, vu la période, tu peux aussi appliquer un sort de protection, et comme ça tu seras tranquille. Des questions ?

— Non, c'est parfait.

— Nickel alors. Voilà ce que donne le serpent pour l'instant, ça te va ? Sachant qu'il pourra bouger, donc c'est uniquement pour l'allure du serpent.

Il lui tendit un dessin qu'il observa. Le serpent était très neutre, mais il était extrêmement réaliste. Il aurait pu lui parler Fourchelang dans l'instant sans soucis. Mais il n'était pas exactement comme il le visualisait. Comme si c'était naturel, il posa sa baguette sur le dessin, qui se modifiait en ce qu'il imaginait.

— Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait faire ça, dit-il en admirant le dessin.

— Je ne savais pas non plus. Je redécouvre en quelque sorte mes pouvoirs, j'apprends à faire des choses que je pensais impossible, dont ça.

— Bah c'est pratique en tout cas, comme ça tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu voulais. Maintenant, viens derrière, on va s'occuper de ça.

Il sortit 3h plus tard, son serpent qui était actuellement autour de son poignet, s'entourant deux fois autour, et son crochet de serpent à l'oreille. Il commençait enfin à se sentir lui-même. Il se dépêcha de retourner chez Madame Guipure récupérer ses affaires. Elle l'accueilli avec un immense sourire, quand elle raconterait ça à ses amis devant un thé, elle serait admirée par toutes (« Harry Potter est venu refaire toute sa garde-robe chez moi vous imaginez ! »).

Sans un mot il s'approcha du comptoir où il fit le même mouvement pour y déposer les Galions. Elle lui tendit alors une petite boite, qui tenait dans une main.

— Tous vos vêtements ont été réduits à l'intérieur, dans des sacs séparés pour chaque type de pièce, expliqua-t-elle. Bien sûr, s'il y a le moindre problème, n'hésitez surtout pas à repasser me voir, je me ferai un plaisir de vous aider.

— Très bien, merci madame.

Il sortit de la boutique aussi vite qu'il le put, après avoir enduré 10 minutes à l'entendre lui demander s'il souhaitait aller diner chez elle car « ma petite fille est extrêmement belle et gentille et elle se fera un plaisir de s'occuper de vous comme il se doit ». Il soupira en se rendant compte que toutes les jeunes filles allaient lui faire la cour à présent. Il n'oubliait pas le baiser de Ginny lors de la bataille finale, et il souhaitait mettre les choses au point avec elle, mais pas pour l'instant, il avait besoin de temps pour lui. Il n'avait jamais eu un seul instant sans devoir se préoccuper de quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Entre Quirrell, la Chambre des Secrets, Pettigrow, la Coupe de Feu, le retour de Voldemort, la tentative de meurtre de Snape envers Dumbledore, les Horcruxes, et la mort de Voldemort. Pour la première fois en 17 ans, il pouvait enfin ne penser qu'à lui, et il comptait bien en profiter au maximum pendant les deux semaines qu'il lui restait.

* * *

J'accepte avec grand plaisir les reviews, même si (et surtout) si c'est pour me dire ce qu'il ne va pas. Même une phrase ou deux, ça fait toujours très plaisir

On se revoit dimanche avec le chapitre suivant !

Marysol xx


	4. Chapitre 3

Titre : Tout ce sait rien ne s'oublie

Auteur : MarysolCx

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (sauf Snape dans mes rêves), et ils appartiennent à JK Rowling

Rating : M

Bonne lecture et à dimanche prochain pour le chapitre suivant !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 **

Il s'effondra sur son lit au manoir, sans même prendre le temps de se déshabiller. D'un coup de baguette il fit sortir tous ses achats de ses poches et leurs rendit leur taille normal. Les elfes s'en occuperont, pensa-t-il, alors que d'un deuxième coup de baguette il se déshabillait, et il s'endormit l'instant d'après.

A son réveil, il se sentait bien. Libre. C'était un sentiment qui ne l'avait pas habité depuis… Depuis toujours après réflexion. Il n'avait pas d'obligations, pas de cours, pas de corvées, pas de mage noir à ses trousses. Même si dans 2 semaines il devrait retourner à Poudlard, il était heureux de sa liberté. Car même là-bas elle allait continuer, car il n'avait plus la menace de Voldemort et l'espoir de toute la communauté magique sur lui. Quand bien même il serait de retour à Poudlard, il pourrait sortir du château à son bon vouloir sans que personne ne le sache, sans avoir des aurors sur le dos, sans que ses amis lui disent qu'il ne devait pas faire ça s'il ne voulait pas qu'un Mangemort tente de le tuer. Et maintenant qu'il savait qu'il pouvait faire sauter les barrières anti-transplanage du château, il n'allait pas se gêner pour sortir quand il voulait. Comme s'il allait rester enfermé dans Poudlard pendant 1 an… Il ricana à cette pensée. Surtout que vu son niveau de magie, la métamorphose, les sortilèges, et la Défense contre les forces du Mal allaient être un jeu d'enfant. Les potions, de toute façon il n'y arriverait pas, comme Snape le détestait. Et en botanique, il n'avait jamais eu de grosse difficulté. L'année allait être d'un tranquille ! Il s'en réjouissait déjà avec beaucoup de plaisir. Son année allait être des plus belles.

Comme si Poudlard savait à quoi il pensait, un hibou duc frappa doucement à sa fenêtre. D'un léger geste de la main il la fit s'ouvrir, permettant à l'oiseau de venir lui apporter la lettre. Il faudrait qu'il s'abonne à la Gazette du Sorcier, à ce propos. Il attrapa la lettre accroché à la patte de l'oiseau, et ce dernier repartit avec un doux hululement. Il ouvrit la lettre et en sortit trois feuilles. La première était pour lui confirmer son inscription pour sa 7ème année, et le prévenir que le Poudlard Express partirait le 1er Septembre à 10h, de la voie 9 ¾. Il s'empara de la deuxième, qui était sa liste de livres et de fournitures. Et il découvrit avec plaisir qu'il avait été à nouveau nommé capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Oh oui cette année allait être très belle… Mais avant tout, il comptait bien profiter de ses vacances.

— Danae…

Son appel ressemblait à un vague grognement, mais l'elfe avait entendu puisqu'il apparut.

— Maitre ?

— Il est quelle heure ?

— 11h, monsieur Harry Potter.

— Tu peux m'apporter un petit déjeuner s'il te plait ? Un peu de tout, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas mangé.

— Tout de suite, maitre.

Pendant ce temps il essaye vaguement de se relever dans son lit, mais retomba comme une masse, manquant de se rendormir, jusqu'à ce qu'un « pop » le sorte définitivement de son sommeil.

— Merci Danae.

— De rien maitre. Monsieur Harry Potter veut-il que nous rangions ses paquets une fois qu'il aura quitté la chambre ?

— Je veux bien.

L'elfe disparut après une courbette. Il fit léviter son petit déjeuner jusqu'à lui, commençant à manger avec appétit. C'était vraiment délicieux ! Il vit soudain apparaitre devant lui un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier, avec un petit mot « Lana a pensé que le maitre aimerait voir ça… Bonne journée monsieur Harry Potter » Il le déplia sur le lit, en continuant malgré tout à manger. Il manqua alors de s'étouffer en lissant le titre « Harry Potter, le héros de la guerre, disparait de Poudlard en y faisant de nouveaux dégâts et blessés » Il commença à lire l'article, en soupirant déjà par rapport à ce qu'il allait découvrir.

_Deux semaines de tranquillité, voilà ce que notre monde aura eu ! Nous vous rappelons que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom a été anéanti par Harry Potter, 2 semaines de cela. Nous savions que le Survivant, et désormais héros de la guerre, se reposait à Poudlard, sous l'étroite surveillance du Directeur, Albus Dumbledore, qui refusait que quiconque approche son protégé. Cependant, il aurait quitté l'endroit hier matin, en transplanant de l'intérieur de l'école _—_chose normalement impossible_— _en détruisant au passage l'infirmerie, blessant des élèves et le directeur qui s'y trouvait. Il a également été vu sur le Chemin de Traverses, mais se rendant dans l'Allée des Embrumes, et plus précisément chez un tatoueur… Personne n'est sans savoir que la marque des Mangemorts est un tatouage sorcier. Le Survivant aurait-il basculé à son tour ? Tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était qu'un moyen de prendre sa place ? Personne ne sait actuellement où il se trouve. Il se déplace en transplanant, alors qu'il n'a jamais passé son brevet de transplanage… Peut-être a-t-il rejoint le camp des Mangemorts ? Plusieurs témoins ont affirmé qu'il avait bien un tatouage sur le bras, appuyant l'hypothèse de la marque… On ignore s'il sera de retour à Poudlard à la rentrée. Albus Dumbledore que nous avons vu alors qu'il était à Sainte Mangouste avec les deux élèves blessés, a refusé de répondre à nos questions. Mais il aurait déjà acheté son uniforme pour l'an prochain. Pensez-vous que c'est une bonne chose ? Souhaitez-vous qu'un sorcier aussi puissant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres soit dans la même école que vos enfants qui n'auront aucune chance de se défendre face à lui ? Qui sait ce qu'il peut se passer lorsqu'il est en colère ou quand il souhait juste détruire quelque chose. Nous vous tiendrons évidemment au courant des agissements de Monsieur Potter, vos témoignages seront également accueillis avec grande joie. _

_Propos recueillis auprès de la sous-secrétaire Dolores Ombrage et d'anonymes. _

Le journal qu'il tenait dans ses mains, devint soudainement un tas de cendres. Sa magie allait exploser s'il ne se calmait pas très vite. Mais c'était l'occasion de voir sa puissance.

Il s'empara d'un boxer et d'un jogging dans ce qu'il avait acheté dans les magasins moldues la veille, et transplana dans la salle d'entrainement, baguette à la main. Il y avait une dizaine de mannequins face à lui. Il envoya sa baguette dans un coin de la pièce, voulant voir ce qu'il pouvait faire sans. Il se concentra sur les mannequins, et projeta toute sa puissance sur eux.

— Monsieur ! Monsieur Harry Potter ! Réveillez-vous !

Il ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté et découvrit ses trois elfes penchés sur lui. Il réalisa qu'il était allongé par terre.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Il s'assit, prenant appuis contre le mur derrière lui

— On a senti le niveau de magie de la maison exploser, et on est venu voir ce qu'il se passait et on vous trouvé évanoui. On pense que la puissance de votre attaque vous a projeté contre le mur et ça vous a assommé.

— Au moins, maintenant je sais que j'ai de la puissance, dit-il avec un sourire. Je vais aller me reposer un peu dans ma chambre. Je sortirai peut-être cet après-midi.

Il monta dans sa chambre à pied, ne préférant pas forcer sa magie. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, mais n'arriva pas à trouver le sommeil malgré sa fatigue. Il allait devoir apprendre à contrôler sa magie s'il ne voulait pas blesser quelqu'un dans sa colère, ou se blesser lui-même dans une explosion de magie. Il se sentait bien incapable de dormir. Il ne préférait pas se risquer à transplaner, mais il pouvait très bien utiliser les Cheminés. Il se releva pour et alla se glissa sous la douche pour détendre ses membres endoloris par sa chute. Quand enfin il en sortit, il se sentait en pleine forme, comme si son explosion de magie n'avait jamais eu lieu. Il sortit nu de la salle de bain, découvrant avec plaisir que ses elfes avaient rangés tous ses vêtements. Il s'empara d'un pantalon noire, une chemise verte en soie, ses bottines en dragon, et d'une légère cape. Il admira son allure dans le miroir, appréciant l'image qu'il dégageait. Son serpent était autour de son poignet, comme quand il se l'était fait tatouer, mais semblait commencer un bouger un peu, à son plus grand plaisir, même si c'était infime. Il y avait juste ses cheveux qui le dérangeaient. Il ne lui fallut qu'un instant pour décider de les faire couper un peu, et éventuellement se faire des mèches ; l'idée le tentait beaucoup. C'est avec sa baguette et sa bourse dans sa poche, et après avoir prévenu ses elfes, qu'il transplana sur le Chemin de Traverse, sans éprouver la moindre difficulté, devant un des coiffeurs les plus chics de l'endroit.

— Jeune homme, bonjour.

— Bonjour. Vous avez de la place pour tout de suite ?

— Bien sûr, suivez-moi.

Il ne pût s'empêcher de sentir le regard du coiffeur sur son corps après qu'il ait retiré sa cape. Il était gêné, mais aussi flatté de savoir qu'il plaisait.

— J'aimerais changer de coupe. Qu'on arrête de me comparer à mon père qui avait les cheveux en bataille comme moi. Et également cacher la cicatrice que j'ai sur le front. J'aimerais aussi faire mèches, ou donner un reflet de couleur à mes cheveux.

— Je peux les faire pousser un petit peu, pour qui retombe, et les rendre plus fins et plus légers. Pour votre cicatrice de sera un peu dur de la cache complètement, mais on peut l'estomper avec de légères mèches sur le front. Et je dirais des reflets plus que des mèches, et verts, comme vos yeux.

— Je vous fais confiance.

Pendant les deux heures qui suivirent, il vit plusieurs fois son regard sur son bras gauche, comme pour trouver une pseudo marque des Ténèbres, mais il fut bien obligé d'admettre qu'il ne la portait pas. Et il sembla bien plus agréable après ça.

Le résultat était parfait. Ses cheveux tombait sous ses oreilles, avec des mèches plus longues devant, et des petites sur le côté de son visage, et très courtes sur son front, qui cachaient presque complètement sa cicatrice. Les reflets étaient légers, mais puissants, exactement ce qu'il imaginait.  
— Qu'en pensez-vous ?

— C'est parfait.

Le coiffeur lui apporta sa cape qu'il remit en en sortant sa bourse.

— Combien ?

— 15 galions. Et souhaitez-vous des produits pour que les reflets tiennent totalement et que la longueur ne bouge plus ?

— Je veux bien.

Il alla chercher les produits, et écrit rapidement quelque chose sur une petite feuille avant de mettre les trois dans un petit sac.

— Ca nous fera 20 galions.

Il les sortit de sa bourse avec un sourire pour le coiffeur, qu'il trouvait relativement beau, maintenant qu'il le regardait en détail.

— Ils sont à appliquer comme un shampoing normal, rien de plus.

— D'accord, merci.

Il s'empara du sac qu'il réduisit d'un geste de la main pour le mettre dans sa poche, sous le regard ébahi du coiffeur, qui n'avait jamais vu de magie sans baguette.

— Si vous avez la moindre question, ou une envie de changer, je me ferai un plaisir de vous aider.

— Je vous remercie.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, et à peine avait-il tendu le bras pour l'ouvrir, que l'autre jeune homme la lui tenait avec un sourire qui sous entendait de nombreuses choses.

— Au plaisir de vous revoir très vite, murmura-t-il en s'approchant de lui.

Il quitta l'endroit en se hâtant, mais avec un sourire qu'il tentait de dissimuler. D'un accio informulé il fit venir à lui le papier qui lui avait été glissé dans le sac « Je termine à 20h. Ethan ». Il avait 3h devant lui. Il avait même le temps de faire ses achats pour Poudlard. Il se rendit à pied chez Fleury & Bott. Il y avait un peu de monde dans les rues, mais personne ne semblait le reconnaitre. Il sentait des regards sur lui, mais ce n'était des regards de dégoût, ou de curiosité mais des regards comme celui qu'avait eu Ethan sur lui plus tôt dans la journée. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ses virées hors de Poudlard allait très vite prendre un nouvel intérêt, surtout avec ses appartements sur le Chemin de Traverse, et à Pré-Au-Lard.

Il rentra chez le libraire, sa liste de livres en main, et aussitôt un vendeur vint vers lui.

— Que puis-je pour vous jeune homme ?

— Je viens cherches mes livres pour Poudlard. Voilà la liste.

Il lui tendit la feuille, dévoilant son bras gauche, où la marque des Ténèbres n'était pas, pour que dès demain, on sache qu'il n'avait pas rejoint le camp des Mangemorts.

Il acheta, en plus de ses livres de cours, plusieurs ouvrages sur la magie sans baguette, et sur comment canaliser son pouvoir. Il paya les 15 galions requis, et sortit de la boutique. Il lui fallait aussi des plumes, des parchemins, et de l'encre après réflexion. Il n'avait pas envie de recommencer l'année avec du matériel usagé. Et il en profita pour acheter une plume relativement chère, mais qui écrirait tout ce qu'il dirait lui permettant ainsi de gagner un temps précieux lors de ses rédactions prochaines. Il alla également acheter de quoi refaire son nécessaire de potion, qui s'était bien réduit l'an passé comme il faisait toujours ses potions jusqu'au bout, usant ses ingrédients plus vite. Une fois tous ses achats fini, il n'était que 18h, ce qui lui laissait le temps de faire sa petite visite, et de rentrer se préparer après. Il transplana au manoir pour y déposer tous ses sacs, et repartit en transplanant à nouveau, n'ayant aucun soucis à traverser les barrières anti-transplange du château, pour atterrir devant un bureau couvert d'objets, plus étranges les uns que les autres.

— Harry, je suis heureux de te voir. Je savais que tu passerais me voir, dit le Directeur de Poudlard, les yeux plein de malice.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite (ou une longue :D) review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, le positif comme le négatif !

Marysol xx


	5. Chapitre 4

Titre : Tout ce sait rien ne s'oublie

Auteur : Marysol Cx

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (sauf Snape dans mes rêves), et ils appartiennent à JK Rowling

Rating : M

Bonne lecture et à dimanche prochain pour le chapitre suivant !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 **

— Professeur.

Il fit venir un fauteuil à lui et prit place dedans.

— Je vois que tes deux jours de disparition n'ont pas été inutiles.

— J'avais envie de changer…

— Pourquoi changer ? Demanda doucement Dumbledore.

— Je ne voulais plus coller à l'image d'Harry Potter, avec ses cheveux ébouriffés, ses lunettes rondes, et sa cicatrice sur le front. L'an prochain je sais qu'on va me reconnaitre dans l'école, et que je n'aurai pas la paix surtout avec ce qu'il s'est passé cet été… Mais dans la rue, sur le Chemin de Traverse je suis n'importe qui, je ne suis pas le Survivant. Je sais que ça ne va pas être éternel, que la Gazette finira par publier une photo de moi, mais pour l'instant, je suis tranquille.

— Je suis ravi de savoir que tu vas bien alors. Mais je pense que ce n'est pas pour ça que tu es là.

— Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis là, en effet.

Ce vieux fou savait tout, et c'en devenait effrayant même s'il finissait par en avoir l'habitude. Le fait que le hibou l'avait trouvé dans son manoir, alors que personne ne savait qu'il était là-bas, en était la preuve, et il n'en avait en effet pas été surpris.

— Je veux savoir ce qui est arrivé à ma magie. Elle n'a jamais été aussi puissante. Je maitrise la magie sans baguette, je n'ai plus besoin de prononcer de formules, comme si j'avais toujours fait ça. Je peux même passer au travers des barrières anti-transplange du château.

Il vit Dumbledore soupirer doucement. Il semblait avoir pris 10 ans d'un coup.

— Je ne te l'ai pas expliqué à l'infirmerie parce que tu ne m'en as pas laissé le temps.

— Comment vont Ron et Hermione à ce propos ?

— Ils vont bien, ne t'en fais pas. Ils n'avaient que quelques égratignures. Ils sont au Terrier, et y resteront jusqu'à la fin des vacances, si tu veux les voir. Eux en ont envie.

— Je verrai. Je dois aller récupérer mes affaires là-bas aussi.

Il prit la tasse de thé que Dumbledore lui tendit, qui sous-entendait que la conversation à venir allait être longue et compliquée.

— Déjà, as-tu eu d'autres explosions de magie, et si oui, comment les as-tu contrôlées ?

— J'en ai eu une autre. Quand j'ai lu la Gazette de ce matin. Il y a une salle d'entrainement où je vis, et je peux laisser exploser ma magie sans causer de dégâts, vu que la maison absorbe le surplus de magie. Même si je me suis retrouvé assommé comme ma magie m'a projetée contre le mur…

— Donc tu as emménagé au manoir. Ça se passe bien ?

Il ne chercha pas à comprendre comment le vieil homme le connaissait. Il savait tout de toute façon.

— Bien, mais je pense aller vivre sur le Chemin de Traverse ou à Pré-Au-Lard. Le manoir me plait, mais c'est bien trop grand pour moi.

— Oui, c'est compréhensif… Enfin, on s'égare. Ta magie…

Il prit sa propre tasse de thé, et en but une gorgée avant de commencer ses explications.

— C'est un ensemble de plusieurs choses qui ont fait qu'elle a autant augmenté. Tu dois d'abord savoir que la quantité de magie d'un sorcier se décide dès que le sorcier est conçu. C'est comme la couleur des yeux ou des cheveux. La magie doit normalement atteindre la quantité qui est inscrit dans les gènes, en augmentant jusqu'à la majorité où elle est à son maximum. De par tes parents puissants, tu avais hérité d'une quantité de magie relativement acceptable, supérieure à la moyenne. Ensuite, plusieurs facteurs sont intervenus, modifiant ta quantité de magie. Tous liés à Voldemort. Quand il t'a fait cette cicatrice, emprisonnant une partie de son âme dans ton corps, une partie de ta magie pour l'instant créée, s'est retrouvée bloquée avec cette âme. La magie que tu possédais toujours, s'est développée de manière à compenser ce manque tu te retrouvais alors jusqu'à présent, avec le niveau de magie que tu aurais dû posséder. Mais ce morceau emprisonné, a grandi aussi, autant que ton autre part de magie, comme si elle était indépendante, et a d'autant plus augmenté pour se protéger du morceau d'âme de Voldemort. Et quand Voldemort a détruit lui-même cette partie de son âme, ta magie s'est mêlée à la tienne. Déjà avec cette quantité de magie tu devenais presque aussi puissant que moi, ce qui n'est pas rien. Mais le fait que Voldemort ait essayé de te tuer avec une baguette qui t'avait reconnu comme son propriétaire, a sauvegardé la magie de Voldemort quand tu l'as tué, pour te la redonner, pour te récompenser en quelque sorte de l'avoir délivré de ce propriétaire qui n'était pas son maitre légitime. C'est un acte de magie, qui, pour moi comme pour le peu de sorciers qui le connaissait, n'existait que dans les livres, car il fallait une puissance colossale chez les deux hommes pour que le transfère puisse se faire ce qui était le cas chez Voldemort et toi. Tu as donc à présent, près de 4 fois la puissance magique d'un adulte en pleine possession de ses pouvoirs et de ses moyens.

Pendant plusieurs secondes, Dumbledore revu face à lui un Harry Potter d'une dizaine d'année, qui ignorait tout du monde de la magie. Il n'en revenait pas. Il ne pensait pas que sa magie puisse venir de là. A vrai dire il n'avait pas réfléchis à d'où elle pouvait venir, mais maintenant qu'il savait, il n'en revenait pas. Il se retrouvait le sorcier le plus puissant du monde magique, sûrement depuis toujours, à tout juste 17 ans.

— Harry, ce n'est pas parce que tu as toute cette puissance que tu dois t'en servir. Tu dois apprendre à contrôler ta magie, pour ne pas qu'elle explose quand tu es en colère, triste, ou même fatigué. Ce ne sera pas simple, j'en conviens. Mais quand tu auras réussi, tu seras capable de prouesses magiques telles que personne n'en aura jamais vues auparavant. Je suis sûr que dans quelques mois, je n'aurai aucune chance en duel face à toi.

— Professeur… Dit Harry après plusieurs minutes de silence. Je ne sais pas comment faire. J'ignore comment contrôler ma magie. Je commence à me demander si c'est une bonne idée de me retrouver avec d'autres personnes.

— Harry, mon garçon. Tu as 2 semaines pour en apprendre le maximum, et tu pourras toujours continuer à travailler pendant que tu seras ici. Et si tu sens que tu risques de blesser quelqu'un, transplanes. Aucune barrière ne peut te retenir, même celle de mon bureau qui sont encore plus puissantes que celles du château, tu passes au travers comme si elles n'existaient pas. Et si tu pars en pensant que tu risques de blesser quelqu'un, tu n'y arriveras jamais.

— Mais avec qui suis-je censé m'entrainer ? Avec vous ?

— Malheureusement Harry, je me fais vieux, et ce ne serait pas une bonne idée. Surtout que je ne peux pas quitter Poudlard très souvent.

— Alors qui ? Le professeur McGonagald ?

— Tu ne vas pas aimer la réponse que j'ai à t'offrir Harry… Il faut que tu comprennes que tu as besoin de contrôler cette magie, sinon je ne pourrai pas décemment t'accepter à Poudlard l'an prochain. Tu comprends n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, bien sûr. Et je veux pouvoir la contrôler. J'ai tellement peur que quelque chose me mette en colère, et que je blesse quelqu'un sans le vouloir.

— Dans ce cas… Fumseck, murmura-t-il au phénix à ses côtés. Tu peux aller le chercher ?

L'oiseau disparut dans une petite explosion. Il chercha à savoir qui cela pouvait être. Ce n'était peut-être pas un professeur, au contraire, sûrement un membre de l'Ordre. Il eut l'espoir que ça puisse être Remus, mais le vieillard le fit très vit redescendre sur Terre.

— A ton air joyeux, tu dois t'imaginer que c'est Remus mais…

Il s'interrompu, deux coups légers mais secs venant d'être frappés à la porte.

— Entrez, invita-t-il d'une voix déjà lasse, à cause de la conversation qui allait suivre.

— Je refuse ! S'écria Harry en se levant d'un bon. Il m'a pourrit ma scolarité, j'ai failli ne pas devenir un auror à cause de sa matière, et de son enseignement qui n'en est pas un tellement il favorise sa maison et descend la mienne. Il me hait parce qu'il pense que je suis comme mon père alors que c'est faux ! Je ne suis pas non plus le gamin pourrit gâté qu'il voit en moi, ma seule famille me hait et…

— Ça suffit, Potter, le coupa-t-on froidement. Vous n'avez pas le choix. Et vu comment vos mains tremblent, vous semblez avoir besoin d'aide pour la contrôler.

Au même instant, une fenêtre explosa.

— Potter, regardez-moi.

Il leva les yeux vers son professeur honni qui se rapprocha doucement de lui et attrapa ses mains, retenant un gémissement de douleur en sentant la magie du Survivant le repousser.

— Maintenant, fermez les yeux. Imaginez votre magie comme une pelote de ficelle. Vous devez ressentir votre noyau et tous les filaments de magie qui s'en échappent. Vous devez les faire revenir vers vous, doucement. C'est vous qui contrôlez votre magie, pas l'inverse. Voilà, faite la rentrer. Relaxez-vous.

Il écouta pendant de longues minutes les conseils de son professeur, et il finir enfin par contrôler sa magie de nouveau. Sauf que c'était presque aussi fatiguant que la relâcher complètement, alors il s'évanoui, et fut retenu à quelques centimètres du sol par son professeur des potions qui pesta à voix basse.

— Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de vous dire que vous allez avoir du travail avec lui Severus… Vous êtes sûr de vouloir faire ça ? Ce n'est pas une mince tâche, et il va avoir du mal à travailler avec vous.

— Je sais bien Albus. Mais ce gamin a besoin d'aide, et il a raison… Il n'est pas James, il ne l'a jamais été, et j'ai juré de l'aider et de le protéger. Je vais juste espérer que si je me montre courtois, il en fera de même.

— Il vous a écouté quand vous l'avez calmé, c'est déjà un bon début. Le reste viendra de lui-même. Mais pour l'instant, il a besoin de repos. Danae.

Un des elfes d'Harry apparu en un pop sonore.

— Maitre Harry !

Il tenta de s'approcher d'Harry qui était dans les bras de Snape, mais son regard l'en dissuada.

— Danae, tu peux accompagner le professeur Snape et Harry au manoir ? Le professeur vivra là-bas jusqu'à la fin des vacances, donc il faudra lui préparer une chambre.

— Mais… Le Maitre Potter…

— Il est au courant, il sait qu'il va devoir travailler avec le professeur jusqu'à la rentré.

— D'accord, Monsieur Dumbledore.

Il s'inclina devant le directeur, mais jeta un regard noir à Snape, qu'il n'aimait déjà pas. Sans prendre le temps de le prévenir, il attrapa sa jambe et les fit transplaner au manoir, à l'étage.

— Si le professeur veut bien me suivre.

Ils montèrent les escaliers ensemble, mais arrivé en haut, il ne put rentrer, comme prévu par les protections de la maison.

— Danae va vous laisser l'accès juste le temps que vous déposiez le maitre dans son lit. Sinon, vous n'avez pas le droit de venir ici, se sont ses appartements privés. Ensuite, vous pourrez choisir une chambre à l'étage inférieur. Danae viendra vous chercher pour le repas, comme il faut transplaner dans le hall, et que vous ne l'avez jamais vu.

Il resta sans voix face aux protections de la maison. C'était encore plus sécurisé qu'à Poudlard. Ça sentait une ancienne maison des Black il n'y avait qu'eux pour mettre ne place des sécurités pareilles.

Il déposa le survivant sur le lit, remarquant l'absence de tout objet personnel dans la pièce. Il venait sûrement d'emménager, et n'avait pas eu le temps de récupérer ses affaires. Il n'eut pas l'occasion de s'attarder plus longtemps, il fut mis à la porte par l'elfe de maison, qui lui expliqua rapidement la conception de l'étage : 6 chambres, 2 bureaux, une salle d'entrainement, et une bibliothèque. Il avait accès à la chambre de son choix, la bibliothèque, la salle d'entrainement, et peut être un bureau en fonction de ce que dirait Potter. Il visita les chambres une à une, et choisit celle dont les tons étaient les plus foncés : noirs et verts, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement. Il avait sa salle de bain, table et bureau pour travailler, et deux fauteuils près du feu. Peut-être que ce séjour chez Potter allait être vivable, pensa-t-il en sortant de ses poches sa malle, qu'il avait déjà préparé, sachant que sa fin de vacances chez Potter arriverait de façon imminente.

A l'étage du dessus, Harry se réveilla en sursaut, se rappelant son rendez-vous du soir. D'un Tempus il regarda l'heure, et avec un soupir de joie il vu qu'il lui restait 30 minutes avant que Ethan ne finisse. Il prit une douche rapide, s'habilla de manière plus que provocante, et transplana dans la cuisine pour manger quelque chose rapidement.

— Le maitre sort ? Le maitre veut-il quelque chose pour manger rapidement ?

— S'il te plait Lana. Si je veux ramener quelqu'un sur le Chemin comment je dois faire pour qu'il puisse rentrer ?

— Il faut juste que le maitre pense au fait qu'il veut donner l'accès, et la personne l'aura. Et s'il veut le supprimer, il n'a qu'à y penser aussi.

— Merci Lana.

Il attrapa le sandwich qu'elle avait préparé, et le trouva extrêmement bon.

— Je ne suis pas sûr de rentrer, donc pas t'inquiétude si je ne suis pas là demain matin.

— Bien maitre.

Il transplana après avoir répondu d'un sourire à l'elfe, et apparu devant la boutique. Ethan était déjà là.

— Content de voir que tu es venu.

— Aurais-tu douté ? Répondit Harry avec un clin d'œil.

— Un peu, je l'admets, mais ça me parait normal.

Ils partirent ensemble, et allèrent s'asseoir à la terrasse d'un café. Harry en profita pour détailler le jeune homme. Une vingtaine d'année, des cheveux blonds et bruns jusqu'aux épaules, des yeux bleus profonds, un petit peu plus grand que lui, des lèvres pleines. Parfait.

Ce n'est que 2h plus tard, que le jeune homme lui proposa de venir chez lui, ce qu'il accepta avec plaisir. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas passé la nuit avec un bel homme... Une éternité. Car oui, il aimait les hommes plus que tout. Mais il s'en cachait bien. Même s'il avait couché avec quelques garçons de Poudlard, aucun ne s'en souvenait. Là, peut-être qu'il ne lui ferait pas oublier.

S'il était doué il essayerait peut être de le revoir. Peut-être.

— Bienvenu chez moi Harry. C'est sûrement moins bien que ce a quoi tu es habitué mais...

— C'est très bien, le rassura-t-il avec un sourire. Et si tu me montrais ta chambre ?

D'un regard ils comprirent qu'ils voulaient la même chose, et les vêtements volèrent très rapidement.

Harry se réveilla le lendemain, avec pour seule compagnie des courbatures, et un petit mot à côté de lui.

" J'ai passé une très belle nuit avec toi. J'ai dû partir travailler mais si l'envie t'en reprend, tu peux venir ici. A bientôt j'espère. Ethan"

Il sourit en lisant le mot. Il écrit sa réponse en dessous "Moi aussi. Je reviendrai. Harry"

Il transplana dans sa chambre au manoir sans prendre le temps de se rhabiller et sauta sous la douche pour détendre ses muscles endoloris. Des images de la nuit ils revinrent à l'esprit, et il ne put retenir un gémissement en se sentant soudainement tendu.

Il ne ressortit de la salle de bain qu'une petite heure plus tard, avec dans l'idée de se rendre chez les Weasley, pour d'une part récupérer ses affaires et Hedwige, mais aussi pour voir toute la famille. Il transplana dans la cuisine, bien décidé à prendre un vrai repas pour une fois, et tomba tout naturellement nez à nez avec Snape.

— Je peux savoir ce que vous foutez là ? Demanda-t-il froidement.

— Je peux savoir où étiez-vous ce matin quand je vous attendais pour l'entrainement ?

— Pardon ?

De quel entrainement parlait le bâtard graisseux ?

— Je ne pensais pas que votre mémoire était aussi courte, Potter. Hier soir, dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Où vous vous êtes évanoui. Ça vous revient ? Ou votre cuite d'hier soir n'est toujours pas passée ?

— Je m'en souviens. Je n'ai pas pris de cuite, la raison pour laquelle je sors me regarde. Vous ne m'aviez pas laissé de note pour me donner les horaires, et je ne vous ai pas autorisé à venir vivre ici, _professeur_.

— Le Directeur a souhaité que je vive ici, pour que le travail, ô que long et compliqué, que nous allons effectuer, se fasse le plus efficacement possible. Quant à vos sorties, je doute que vous puissiez concilier l'entrainement, le rattrapage de potions, et celles-ci, _Potter_.

— _Rattrapage de potions ?_ C'est une blague ! Cria-t-il.

— Malheureusement pour moi, non, Potter. Comme vous voulez devenir auror, et que je reprends la direction des potions l'an prochain, vous allez devoir remonter mon niveau si vous souhaitez rester dans ma classe. Ne croyez pas que je souhaite vous revoir, mais le directeur sait être... Persuasif, dirons-nous.

— Et si je ne veux plus devenir auror ?

— Faite croire ça a d'autres, Potter. Pour les horaires : 8h-12h, 14h-17h. Je rajouterai des heures si je trouve votre travail insuffisant. Il reste 10 jours avant la rentrée, donc vous avez intérêt à être sérieux si vous souhaitez avoir l'autorisation de revenir à Poudlard à la rentrée. Je vous laisse 20 minutes pour manger, et vous me rejoindrez dans la salle d'entraînement.

Il partit sans laisser à Harry le temps de répliquer. Il aurait adoré partir et laisser son professeur qui allait l'attendre en plan, mais deux verres c'étaient déjà brisés pendant le discours de Snape, et il ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça. Il mangea tranquillement, mais fit en sorte d'être à l'heure. Pas la peine de l'énerver encore plus. Il transplana dans sa chambre pour mette une tenue un peu plus agréable, et descendit dans la salle d'entrainement en soupirant fortement. Il allait devoir passer ses journées avec Snape… Revoir Ethan, chose qu'il voulait vraiment faire, allait se retrouver compromise, et il avait envie de revoir les Weasley, et il ne pouvait pas non plus. N'allait-il donc jamais cesser de s'acharner sur lui ? Il avait espéré que la mort de Voldemort lui offrirait une certaine paix, mais il fallait croire que ce n'était pas de cet œil que le voyait Snape. Il avait vraiment envie d'apprendre à contrôler sa magie, mais ce n'était pas à Poudlard qu'il allait s'énerver, sauf peut-être pendant les cours de potions, alors pourquoi travailler autant ? Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage, et entra dans la salle d'entrainement, priant tous les dieux existants pour que Snape ne soit pas aussi horrible que pendant les cours de potion avec lui.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça fait toujours super plaisir !

Marysol xx


	6. Chapitre 5

Titre : Tout ce sait rien ne s'oublie

Auteur : Marysol Cx

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (sauf Snape dans mes rêves), et ils appartiennent à JK Rowling

Rating : M

Bonne lecture et à dimanche prochain pour le chapitre suivant !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 **

— Concentrez-vous Potter !

Il s'effondra au sol, terrassé par la puissance que sa magie imposait en lui.

— J'en peux plus… C'est trop dur…

— Cela fait 3 jours que nous travaillons, et je ne vois aucune amélioration. Le Directeur ne vous laissera pas retourner à Poudlard si vous continuez comme ça.

— Il n'y a que vous pour me mettre en colère comme ça, sinon je maitrise parfaitement !

— Faite croire ça à d'autres, Potter. Dans l'infirmerie je n'étais pas là. Quand vous avez lu la Gazette non plus.

Il se prit la tête dans les mains. Pourquoi avait-il forcément raison…

— J'aurai qu'à éviter le stress à Poudlard et ça ira tout seul. Si vous ne me prenez pas la tête pendant les cours de potion comme vous savez si bien le faire, je n'aurai aucun souci.

Le petit rire de Snape l'énerva au plus haut point et il senti de nouveau sa magie dans ses mains, qui tentait de s'échapper. Il eut soudainement l'idée stupide de faire peur à Snape, pour qu'il comprenne de quoi il était capable. Il se releva en une fraction de seconde et en un geste de la main il avait plaqué le corps de Snape contre le mur.

— Relâchez-moi, Potter.

— Vous n'êtes pas en position pour me demander quoique ce soit. Ma magie j'ai eu du mal à la contrôler parce que c'était tout nouveau pour moi. Voyez, maintenant, au lieu de la faire exploser comme il y quelques jours, je l'utilise contre vous. Vos cours ne sont peut-être pas si inutiles que ça finalement. Alors maintenant, on va changer les règles à ma façon. Je refuse un quelconque soutien en potions. Vous me prendrez dans votre classe comme n'importe quel élève. Les cours, je ne nie pas en voir besoin, mais me fatiguer en me faisant travailler autant par jour ça ne fonctionne pas, alors on va supprimer les cours du matin. Vous pouvez continuer à vivre ici, mais je ne veux pas que vous me dérangiez. Et si vous avez la moindre objection à faire…

Il rapprocha deux de ses doigts et Snape sentit soudainement son souffle se couper. Ce ne dut que lorsqu'il manqua de s'évanouir, qu'Harry consentit à le relâcher, ce qui le fit s'effondrer au sol.

— Et n'essayez même pas d'en parler à Dumbledore, il sera de mon côté comme il l'a dit lui-même : il n'a plus aucune chance face à moi.

Il transplana dans sa chambre, sa magie totalement contrôlée. Snape ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais il la maitrisait parfaitement à présent, il lui manquait juste la technique pour le faire. S'il avait supporté les cours pendant trois jours, c'était uniquement dans l'attende de cet instant, où il pourrait faire taire Snape pour de bon.

Il se rendit dans sa salle de bain où il se débarrassa de ses vêtements sales et prit une douche rapide. Il était déjà 16h, et il voulait aller chez les Weasley, chose qu'il n'avait pas encore pu faire à cause de Snape, et revoir Ethan.

Pour la première fois de sa vie il ne tenta pas vainement de se coiffer, vu que ses cheveux tenaient parfaitement en place à présent. Une fois prêt, il transplana sans attendre au Terrier, ou il remarqua, au loin dans le pré voisin, plusieurs balais voler. Il sourit et transplana à nouveau pour s'en rapprocha. Il allait se montrer quand il entendu son prénom.

— Fred repose le ! C'est celui d'Harry, on n'a pas le droit de l'utiliser sans autorisation !

Il rigola silencieusement en attendant Hermione se battre vainement contre les jumeaux.

— Mais il n'en saura rien ! Sauf si tu lui dis, bien sûr, ce qui ne sera pas le cas. Et on va faire attention, je te promets. Et rien ne peut venir à bout d'un Eclair de Feu de toute façon.

— Ce n'est pas une raison ! Si encore il était d'accord mais…

— Il est d'accord, lança Harry d'une voix forte en sortant de sa « cachette ».

— Harry !

Il vit Hermione courir vers lui et le serrer avec force dans ses bras.

— Tu as changé dis donc ! Mais ça te va très bien, dit-elle avec un sourire. Comment vas-tu ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il 'est passé à l'infirmerie ? Dumbledore n'a rien voulu nous dire !

Il allait répondre mais il vit Ron descendre en piqué vers lui et se précipiter dans les bras de son meilleur ami.

— Ca fait du bien de te revoir !

Les jumeaux furent les suivants, son Eclair de Feu à la main, qui lui tendirent avec une moue désolée.

— Gardez-le pour l'instant, j'ai une idée. Mais je crois qu'on va commencer par rentrer, j'ai plein de choses à vous raconter.

Ils partirent ensemble vers la maison.

— Vous avez déjà fini de jouer ? Je ne pensais pas que vous sauriez…

— On a une surprise maman, la coupa George.

Ils s'écartèrent, dévoilant un Harry qui avait un immense sourire, heureux de retrouver celle qu'il avait toujours considéré comme une mère.

— Oh Harry mon chéri !

Elle se précipita vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

— Comment vas-tu ? On s'est fait du souci pour toi ! Tu n'as quand même pas dû retourner chez ces moldus de malheur rassure-moi ?

— Non, non Madame Weasley, je vis dans une des maisons des Black maintenant, et je vais très bien.

Elle le regarda pendant plusieurs minutes sous toutes les coutures pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien, et quand enfin elle conclue que c'était le cas, elle le fit s'asseoir à la table, en lui demandant ce qu'il voulait manger.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, Madame Weasley, j'ai mangé ce midi, et je n'ai pas faim.

— Tu es sûr Harry ?

— Harry ? J'ai entendu Harry ?

Une tornade rousse descendit l'escalier, pour aller se jeter dans les bras d'Harry, qui s'était levé pour voir qui l'appelait.

— Salut Ginny, dit-il en essayant de la repousser délicatement.

— Tu m'as tellement manquée !

Elle s'accrocha à lui avec encore plus de force, et il du lancer un regard suppliant à Ron pour qu'il vienne le sauver.

— Hé, Ginny, laisse-le un peu respirer.

Elle finit par relâcher un peu sa prise sur lui, mais sans le laisser complètement.

— Dis, Harry, tu ne voulais pas nous parler de quelque chose ?

— Si, désolé Ginny, mais ça ne concerne que Ron et Hermione.

Elle lança un regard noir à son grand frère, mais lâcha enfin Harry, qui soupira de soulagement, chose qu'elle du entendre, parce qu'elle partit comme une furie dans sa chambre.

— Fred, George, faudra que je vous parle aussi d'un truc. Je viendrai vous chercher. Vous pouvez utiliser mon balai en attendant si vous voulez. Et, attendez une seconde…

Il transplana dans le local à balais, prit un Nimbus 2001, et réapparu chez les Weasley.

— Comme ça, ça sera un peu plus équitable.

— Wahou ! Mais d'où tu le sors Harry ? Demanda Fred en s'extasiant devant.

— Je vous expliquerai après, répondit-il tout simplement avec un clin d'œil. Venez tous les deux, on va aller là-haut on sera tranquille pour parler.

Ils montèrent tous les trois dans la chambre de Ron, qui n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois où il était venu, sauf qu'un lit s'était rajouté aux deux autres –le sien et celui de Ron. Harry fit apparaitre trois gros poufs d'un geste de la main, sous le regard ébahis de ses amis.

— Je vais vous expliquer, mais on va commencer par là où on s'est quitté. D'ailleurs je suis désolée pour les blessures à l'infirmerie…

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Harry, dit Hermione avec un sourire. Ce n'était quasiment rien.

Il lui fit un petit sourire avant de se lancer dans son récit.

— Après que vous soyez partit, sans comprendre comment j'ai fait, j'ai transplané sur le Chemin de Traverse, et je suis allé retirer de l'argent chez Gringotts, où j'ai pris connaissance du testament de Sirius, et où ils m'ont appris qu'Ombrage avait essayé de me voler de l'argent, et qu'elle utilisait mon appartement sur le Chemin.

— Quoi ? S'exclama Hermione, outrée. Mais comment a-t-elle pu ?

— Falsification de documents officiels. Donc je suis allé la voir, et je l'ai foutu dehors sans cérémonie, elle avait bien trop peur de moi et de ma magie.

Il ne put retenir un rictus en se souvenant de la tête qu'elle faisait.

— Ensuite je suis parti au manoir des Black, où les elfes de maison m'ont fait découvrir l'endroit. Je vous y emmènerai après, vous allez voir c'est immense !

— Les elfes ? Répéta Ron. Tu en as plusieurs ?

— Trois : Lana, Tommy, et Danae. Ils sont très gentils. Je vous les présenterai quand vous irez là-bas. Donc, une fois après avoir tout vu, je suis parti sur le Chemin de Traverse, où je me suis fait plaisir, et où j'ai dépensé pour la première fois comme j'en avais envie. Comme vous avez pu le voir j'ai changé ma coupe de cheveux, et je me suis fait un piercing, parce que j'en avais vraiment envie, et aussi pour arrêter de coller à l'image d'Harry Potter que tout le monde connaissait de moi.

Il ne leurs parla pas du tatouage, préférant le garder pour lui.

— Je te comprends ! S'exclama Hermione. Moi aussi, à ta place, j'aurais eu besoin de changer après tout ça. Et si ça te fait du bien et ça t'aide, on est ravis pour toi.

— Merci Mione, sourit Harry. Et après, je suis allé voir Dumbledore, qui m'a expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé pour que ma magie soit aussi puissante. Je vous épargne les détails, c'est assez complexe, et je ne me souviens pas de tout, étant donné que je me suis évanouie peu de temps après comme Snape est arrivé, que je me suis énervé contre lui, et que contenir ma magie m'a énormément fatigué…

— Snape ? Dit Ron d'un air dégoûté. Qu'est-ce que le bâtard graisseux vient faire dans l'histoire ?

Harry soupira doucement. Ça n'allait pas être aisé de faire comprendre à ses amis qu'il devait prendre des cours avec le professeur des potions, et qu'il vivait de surcroît chez lui.

— Ma magie est devenue, d'un coup, très puissante, donc j'ai eu du mal à la contrôler. Quand je suis énervé, fatigué, ou triste, je peux ne pas réussir à la contenir, et elle explose, détruisant ce qu'il y a autour de moi, comme à l'infirmerie où les vitres avaient explosé. Il est le plus apte pour m'apprendre à la contrôler, donc je suis obligée de travailler avec lui jusqu'à la fin des vacances. D'un geste rapide de la main il apposa un sortilège de silence, pour pouvoir continuer sans que Ron l'en empêche.

— Mais ça fait déjà plusieurs jours qu'on travaille, et je maitrise quasiment totalement maintenant, donc je ne le vois pour les cours que 3h par jour, jusqu'à la rentré. Sinon, je croise les doigts pour ne pas le croiser, comme il est obligé de vivre chez moi.

Ron continuait de s'égosiller au vu de ses lèvres et de son teint qui était rouge vif, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche.

— Désolé Ron, mais je veux pouvoir finir. Oui il vit chez moi. Il n'est pas insupportable, il est aimable et respectueux. La plupart du temps il est dans sa chambre ou dans la bibliothèque, et ne me dérange pas. Je n'ai pas à me plaindre de sa présence, donc je te serais grès que tu ne l'insultes pas, étant donné qu'il a fait des efforts —aussi infimes soient-ils— pour voir en moi Harry, et non pas le fils de James Potter qui lui a toujours causé des ennuis. Donc, si vous venez chez moi, j'attends de vous, et surtout de toi Ron, que vous vous montriez aimable avec lui, parce que je tiens à ce que ma dernière semaine de vacances se fassent sans lui sur le dos pour venger de ce que vous auriez pu faire. Et maintenant, Ron, si je te libère, j'en pris, ne me brise pas les tympans.

Il libéra son ami, en espérant qu'il ne serait pas trop énervé, aussi bien par ce qu'il venait de lui apprendre, que par son sortilège. A la plus grande surprise d'Harry, il reste longtemps dans le silence, avant de prendre la parole, d'un ton très calme.

— Je ne ferai pas de remarques si je le croise. Mais s'il dit la moindre chose sur l'un d'entre nous, je ne me ferai un plaisir de lui faire ravaler ses paroles !

Ainsi Ron aurait muri ? Pensa Harry. Il était temps…

— Je suis d'accord avec Ron, dit Hermione. S'il jamais il nous fait la moindre remarque, on ne laissera pas passer.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de leurs faire un magnifique sourire. Il retrouvait enfin ses amis : loyaux, compréhensifs, et prêts à tout pour le protéger, même quand il était supérieur à quiconque pourrait le menacer.

— Merci, ça fait du bien d'avoir des gens sur qui compter. Et maintenant, je vais vous montrer l'endroit, et quelque chose en particulier là-bas. Juste le temps d'aller chercher Fred et George, et je reviens.

Il transplana au milieu de la plaine, ou les jumeaux volaient sur ses deux balais.

— Harry !

Ils atterrirent à ses côtés avec un immense sourire.

— C'est incroyable de voler sur des balais pareils ! Mais comment ça se fait que tu aies un Nimbus 2001 ?

— J'en ai pas qu'un, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil. Prenez ma main, on va transplaner.

Il les fit réapparaitre au milieu de la chambre de Ron.

— Vous savez transplaner tous les deux n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il à Ron et Hermione qui acquiescèrent immédiatement. Mettez-vous en cercle, et je vais nous faire transplaner au manoir. Juste, gardez les yeux fermés jusqu'à ce que je vous le dise.

Il les fit transplaner dans le parc, au milieu du terrain de Quidditch.

— Gardez les yeux fermés, je reviens.

Il transplana à nouveau, mais dans le local à balais, où il en prit 3 autres : un pour les jumeaux, un pour Ron, et un pour Hermione si jamais elle voudrait jouer ainsi qu'une boite contenant des balles.

— Ouvrez-les yeux.

Il vit alors apparaitre sur le visage de ses amis une stupéfaction sans nom ainsi qu'un émerveillement.

— Harry… Mon dieu… Où est ce qu'on est ? Dit Hermione qui fut la première à réussir à articuler quelque chose

— Tu as un terrain de Quidditch privé ? Murmura Fred qui n'en revenait pas.

— La maison que vous voyez là-bas appartenait aux Black, et Sirius me l'a légué. Et il y avait déjà un terrain de Quidditch quand j'ai emménagé. Mais maintenant, oui, c'est le mien. Je vous montrerai la maison si vous voulez, mais pour l'instant on va plutôt jouer vous ne croyez pas ?

En un clin d'œil les jumeaux étaient déjà sur leur balai, à faire des tours du terrain.

— Ron ! Dépêche-toi donc !

L'interpellé s'envola à son tour, Harry toujours au sol avec Hermione.

— Merci de m'en avoir amené un Harry, mais je ne suis vraiment pas à l'aise sur un balai.

— Pas de soucis Mione. Tu veux nous regarder jouer ? Ou je t'emmène vois la bibliothèque rapidement ?

— Oh…

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes, pendant lesquelles Harry rajouta une phrase qui la fit rester avec eux :

— Tu pourras y venir autant de fois que tu y veux et quand tu veux, je te rassure.

Il s'envola à son tour, et rejoignit ses amis dans les airs. Hermione libéra un cognard après avoir envoyé une batte à un des jumeaux : George Fred et Harry jouant poursuiveurs, et Ron gardien donc elle n'avait pas libéré le Vif d'Or. Ce n'était pas une vraie partie de Quidditch, mais ils s'amusèrent tout de même énormément. Ce n'est à 20h, fourbus et fatigués, qu'ils posèrent à nouveau le pied au sol.

— Vous dinez ici ce soir ? Demanda Harry alors qu'ils marchaient tranquillement jusqu'au local.

— Si tu veux bien de nous pourquoi pas, je vais juste prévenir maman.

George disparu quelques instants, avant de réapparaitre avec un sourire.

— Elle est d'accord, et aussi pour qu'on ne rentre pas cette nuit si on veut, enfin surtout si tu veux. Nous deux on rentrera sûrement, histoire que vous soyez tous les trois.

— Merci les gars.

Ils arrivèrent au local où ils rangèrent les balais. Sauf Harry, qui garda son Eclair de feu pour le ranger dans sa chambre.

— Lana, appela Harry qui était sorti du local avant ses amis, qui admiraient tout le matériel.

— Oui monsieur Potter ?

— On est 5 à diner ce soir, tu peux faire en sorte que ce soit prêt dans une petite heure ?

— Oui, monsieur Harry Potter. Le professeur Snape m'a dit de vous laisser un message : La prochaine fois que vous vous en prenez physiquement à lui comme vous l'avez fait aujourd'hui, il n'aura aucun scrupule à utiliser les sorts que le Maitre des Ténèbres utilisait sur eux.

— D'accord, merci Lana. Tu peux partir.

Elle disparut avec une courbette, tandis qu'Harry soupirait lourdement. Il savait bien que son professeur ne serait pas resté sans réagir face à ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin, mais de là à le menacer de magie noire… Mais malgré tout il restait plus puissant que lui, donc il n'avait rien à craindre, du moins, il l'espérait.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review :)

Marysol xx


	7. Chapitre 6

Titre : Tout ce sait rien ne s'oublie

Auteur : Marysol Cx

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (sauf Snape dans mes rêves), et ils appartiennent à JK Rowling

Rating : M

Bonne lecture et à dimanche prochain pour le chapitre suivant !

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

C'est à contre cœur qu'il repartit de chez les Weasley le lendemain matin, tôt, mais il ne pouvait se permettre d'arriver en retard auprès de Snape. Déjà qu'il avait imposé des horaires à son goût, alors s'il ne les respectait… Il transplana dans sa chambre où il se changea en vitesse, enfilant un pantalon léger et une chemise fine. Il descendit dans la salle d'entrainement où il trouva Snape, appuyé contre le mur.

— Professeur.

— Potter.

— Suite au petit mot que vous avez fait passer par Lana, je tiens à vous faire préciser que je ne suis pas contre ces heures de travail. Uniquement qu'elles étaient trop nombreuses. Je ne suis plus à risquer la mort dès que je sors vu que Voldemort n'est plus, alors je ne pense pas avoir besoin de travailler d'arrachepied. Quant aux potions…

— Justement, le coupa Snape. J'y ai réfléchi. Et je pense que nous pouvons convenir à un marché qui va vous convenir. Le Directeur semble croire que vous avez des capacités en potions. Nous allons donc, ce matin, tenter de voir ce que vous savez faire, sans que je vous fasse de remarques, du moins, le moins possible. Si, en effet, il y a quelque chose de récupérable chez vous, je pourrais envisager, lors des premières semaines de cours, de ne pas m'en prendre à vous pendant les cours de potions, si, en échange, vos progrès sont présents. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

— Plus je progresse, moins vous vous en prendrez à moi ?

— Exactement, Potter.

— J'accepte. Mais je veux pouvoir travailler sans vous avoir dans mon dos, ça me déconcentre.

— Je refuse. Je dois pouvoir voir ce qui vous cause problème. Si c'est parce que vous ne savez pas lire ou couper correctement vos ingrédients. Dans un des deux cas, je ne pourrai rien faire pour vous malheureusement. Maintenant, suivez-moi.

Il alla à contrecœur avec son professeur dans la chambre qu'occupait celui-ci et découvrit qu'il avait aménagé une partie de l'endroit en laboratoire de potions.

— Vous auriez pu me demander de vous prêter un bureau, fit remarquer Harry. Ça aurait été plus agréable pour vous. Vous pourrez en utiliser un dès ce soir si vous voulez.

— Eh bien, Potter, vous m'étonnez. Il semblerait que vous ayez vraiment grandi et que vous ayez arrêté de vous occuper uniquement de vous.

— Je vais le prendre comme un compliment. Quelle potion dois-je préparer ?

— Un filtre de confusion. Potion de 3ème année. J'ose espérer que je n'aurai pas à vous en faire faire une de 1ère année par la suite.

Il retient une remarque cinglante. Son professeur semblait vouloir faire des efforts, et il allait devoir en faire aussi s'il souhaitait que ça fonctionne entre eux. Il se pencha alors sur la recette de la potion, qui était écrite dans le livre sur la table devant lui, et commença la préparation.

A peine avait-il commence à couper ses ingrédients que Snape posait sa main sur la sienne pour l'arrêter.

— Relisez, Potter.

— « Emincez la livèche puis… »

— Emincer n'est pas couper en petits morceaux. Vous devez faire des morceaux bien plus petits, regardez.

Les trois heures suivantes se déroulèrent de cette façon, où il lui montra comme préparer correctement ses ingrédients, comment gérer la puissance du feu, comment remuer correctement la potion.

— Eh bien, Mr Potter, dit Snape lorsque la potion fut finie. Il semblerait que tout ne soit pas perdu. Demain matin, même heure. Nous verrons si vous avez retenu quelque chose d'aujourd'hui.

— Bien, professeur.

Il quitta la chambre sans demander son reste et monta rapidement dans la sienne. Pourquoi c'était-il montré aussi, pas agréable, mais cordial ? Il l'avait aidé, ne l'avait pas rabaissé, avait été calme et patient. Non, il avait définitivement été agréable. Le directeur avait peut-être de l'influence, mais pas à ce point. C'était donc Snape lui-même qui avait pris l'initiative. Comment, après ce qu'il s'était passé dans la salle d'entrainement et les menaces qu'il avait proféré, son professeur pouvait-il être aussi agréable ? Car oui, il n'y avait d'autre mot, Snape c'était montré agréable.

Pendant un instant il se demanda s'il n'était pas malade à penser ça, mais il se repassa les deux heures dans sa tête, et il dût admettre qu'il ne se trompait pas. Il soupira en se disant que ça ne servait à rien d'essayer de comprendre. L'explication viendrait sûrement d'elle-même d'ici peu.

Il alla prendre une douche pour se débarrasser de l'odeur de potion qui lui collait à la peau lui faisant se poser de trop nombreuses questions sur son professeur. En retournant dans sa chambre il entendu un petit hibou frapper à sa fenêtre et reconnu Coq. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et récupéra la lettre, pendant que le hibou allait s'abreuver dans la cage d'Hedwige qui était partie chasser —il avait finalement récupéré ses affaires chez les Weasley. Il ouvrit la lettre et reconnu sans surprise l'écriture de Ron : « Ça nous a fait plaisir de te revoir. Maman veut absolument te voir revenir, et te faire manger aussi, elle pense que tu ne manges toujours pas assez. Essaye de repasser quand tu as un peu de temps. Hermione t'embrasse. Ron » Il fut touché de voir à quel point Madame Weasley s'inquiétait pour lui alors qu'il n'était qu'un ami de Ron, bien qu'il ait souvent pensé qu'elle le considérait comme un de ses fils. Il reposa la lettre avec un sourire et s'approcha de son immense étagère couverte de vêtements. Après plusieurs minutes de réflexion, il opta pour un slim bleu foncé, une chemise blanche et ses bottines en dragon. Il se retient de mettre du parfum évitons d'attiser l'amour que Ginny lui portait déjà, pensa-t-il froidement en s'emparant d'une cape —il comptait aller sur le Chemin de Traverse après, et ça lui offrirait un peu plus de discrétion. Il transplana dans la cuisine où il tomba nez à nez avec Snape, qui bizarrement ne fit aucune remarque. Il demanda un verre d'eau à Tommy et appela Lana.

— Maitre ?

— Tu t'es occupée de l'appartement sur le Chemin ?

— Oui, monsieur Harry Potter. Vous pouvez l'utilisez dès que vous voulez, et l'un de nous pourra venir si vous le souhaitez.

— Et celui à Pré-au-Lard ?

— Aussi, monsieur.

— Et y-a-t-il des protections anti transplanage comme ici ?

— Oui, monsieur. Mais elles sont moins puissantes : il suffit que la ou les personnes rentrent avec vous, à pied ou en transplanant, pour qu'elle puisse rentrer ensuite de la même manière dont vous êtes arrivés. Mais uniquement si la personne qui rentre est invitée à rentrer. Si par exemple un animagus insecte, ou une personne invisible, essaye de rentrer en même temps que vous, elle ne pourra pas. Et si la personne qui a été invitée à rentrer veut rentrer de nouveau sans l'avoir été cette fois ci, elle ne pourra pas rentrer.

— D'accord, merci beaucoup Lana.

Il but rapidement le verre d'eau que lui avait apporté Tommy qui lui fit un grand bien, comme il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait rien bu ni mangé de la journée. Il salua d'un signe de tête Snape qui le fixait avec une lueur indéchiffrable, et transplana chez les Weasley. Il fut accueilli à bras ouverts par Madame Weasley qui le gronda gentiment d'être partit avant d'avoir pu prendre un petit-déjeuner. Il lui expliqua rapidement qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à faire, sans s'attarder sur la chose en question. Si Ron et Hermione étaient au courant de la présence de Snape chez lui, il souhaitait qu'ils soient les seuls. Pas besoin d'inquiéter Madame Weasley qui aurait s'imaginé qu'il le maltraitait. Après lui avoir assuré qu'il restait manger —elle le trouvait encore trop mince— il monta rejoindre Ron et Hermione qui était dans leur chambre. A sa plus grande joie, il ne croisa pas Ginny, qui semblait vraiment croire qu'elle avait toujours sa chance avec lui. Il frappa à la porte de la chambre et rentra.

— Salut Harry !

— Salut vous deux, comment ça va ?

— Ca va bien. Mais on a flippé ce matin quand on a vu que tu étais parti. Puis on a vu ton mot. Sauf qu'on n'a pas pu le montrer à Maman, donc on a du broder un peu pour pas qu'elle s'inquiète, tu la connais…

— Oui je sais bien…

— Et sinon, ton cours, Harry ? Demanda Hermione.

Il repensa à ce fameux cours qu'il avait réussi à oublier pendant quelques minutes.

— Ca été. On a fait une potion de 3ème année, que j'ai par miracle réussie. Et on a fait un marché : plus je m'améliore, moins il me fera de remarques. J'ai jusqu'aux vacances pour faire des progrès.

— Ca peut en effet être une bonne chose pour toi. Sans lui sur le dos, tu as des chances de moins faire d'erreurs, remarqua Hermione.

— C'est ce que j'espère aussi. Mais on verra…

Il ne put finir sa phrase, la porte s'ouvrit à la volé sur une Ginny, qui semblait surexcité.

— Harry ! Tu aurais pu me dire que tu étais revenu !

— Je…

Elle l'empêcha de parler en venant vers lui, et en posant de force ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il resta quelques secondes complètement choqué, mais réussi à la repousser violement en s'essuyant la bouche avec un air dégoûté.

— Non mais à quoi tu joues ?! Tu crois que tu peux te jeter sur moi comme ça pour m'embrasser ? Je ne t'ai pas suffisamment repoussé comme ça hier ?!

— Mais… Harry… Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé…

— Tout quoi ?! Tu m'as embrassée dans la Salle sur Demande, lors de la Bataille Finale, et après ? Est-ce que tu t'es demandé un instant si c'est ce que je voulais ? Je reviens après avoir passé plusieurs jours à l'infirmerie et plusieurs jours perdus dans la nature, et tout ce que tu veux faire, c'est me sauter dessus et te coller à moi, sans même te demander un instant si je vais bien. Alors je vais être très clair Ginny : peu importe ce qu'il y a pu se passer entre nous, c'est fini. Si tu n'as pas encore entendu parler de la puissance magique que j'avais actuellement, tu n'auras qu'à me sauter dessus encore une fois pour pouvoir goûter toi-même aux dégâts qu'elle peut causer. Je pourrais te le montrer de suite, mais comme Ron et Hermione sont dans la pièce, et que ça m'embêterait de les blesser, je vais la contenir. Maintenant, Ginny, tu te casses.

— Mais…

Contrairement à ce qu'il disait, il contrôlait parfaitement sa magie, mais ne perdit pas l'occasion de lui faire peur, en la plaquant contre la porte d'un geste de la main.

— Je t'ai dit de partir.

Il la relâcha, la faisant s'effondrer au sol sans la moindre grâce. Elle quitta la chambre en prenant soin de claquer la porte avec le plus de force possible, pour manifester toute sa colère. Harry, sous le regard ébahi de ses amis, éclata de rire en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil.

— C'est dans ces moments où j'aimerais avoir une pensine pour pouvoir me repasser en boucle des choses pareilles. C'était magnifique.

— Mais, Harry, pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Demanda Hermione qui s'était remise de la scène que Ron.

— Parce que je ne supportais plus qu'elle me saute dessus pour m'embrasser à tout bout de champ, et si je n'avais pas fait ça, elle aurait raconté dans tout Poudlard que j'étais en couple avec elle, et je ne veux pas.

— Oui, c'est vrai que l'an dernier elle n'arrêtait pas de dire que vous sortiez ensemble…

Harry allait répondre, mais un crack de transplange le coupa dans son élan, et les jumeaux apparurent face à lui.

— Harry, on a entendu ta douce voix. Qu'est-ce que Ginny a fait ? Demanda George.

— Elle m'a embrassé, sans me demander, et ce n'est pas la première fois donc je lui ai dit que si elle recommençait, je ne contrôlerai pas ma magie.

— Parce que vous n'êtes pas ensemble ? S'étonna Fred. Elle a passé l'été à nous dire que c'était le cas.

Il sentit une nouvelle vague de magie s'abattre sur lui. Quelle sale petite gamine qui se croit tout permis. Il comptait bien se venger dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

— N'hésitez pas à lui redire vous-même qu'elle n'a plus intérêt à raconter ça si elle ne veut pas d'ennuis.

— T'inquiète pas ! On va même aller le faire tout de suite.

Ils disparurent en transplanant, laissant les trois amis dans le silence.

— Maman va pas tarder à nous appeler pour manger, on devrait descendre, finit par dire Ron.

— Bonne idée, elle pourrait avoir besoin d'aide.

Ils rejoignirent la cuisine, où, en effet, Mrs Weasley s'activait à préparer le déjeuner pour toute la famille.

— Ah vous voilà tous les trois ! Vous allez pouvoir m'aider. Mettez la table pour tout le monde. Et pour papa aussi, il rentre.

Finalement Harry passa la journée chez les Weasley, mais il réussit à s'échapper vers 19h, prétextant un rendez-vous important. Il transplana au manoir pour prendre une douche et se changer, et repartit vers 19h55, pour le Chemin de Traverse, et attendit devant une boutique en particulier. Après une semaine il pouvait enfin de revenir le voir ! Il n'allait pas le nier, il avait beaucoup apprécié la nuit passée en sa compagnie, et il comptait bien en passer d'autres.

— Harry ?! S'exclama Ethan, complètement incrédule en le voyant dehors. Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Je t'avais dit que je reviendrai, non ? Je n'ai pas encore diné, tu viens avec moi ?

Ethan ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et rejoignit Harry.

— Tu veux diner chez moi ? Proposa Harry. Ça sera plus tranquille.

— Avec plaisir.

Ils se rendirent à pied à l'appartement d'Harry qui était sur le Chemin. Pour l'instant, il préférait ne faire venir personne au manoir, surtout tant que Snape y vivait. Il découvrit en même temps que Ethan l'appartement, qui était très agréablement meublé, chaleureux, et qui donnait l'impression qu'il y vivait au quotidien. Il était presque sûr qu'il y avait des vêtements dans la chambre, des affaires de toilettes dans la salle de bain, et de quoi manger dans la cuisine. Il invita Ethan à se mettre à l'aise dans le salon, tandis qu'il partait rapidement dans la cuisine. Il revint avec deux verres de vin, que Ethan accepta avec un sourire.

— Il y a quelque chose en particulier qui te ferait envie ? Demanda Harry en buvant une gorgée de vin, qui était délicieux.

Il ne put pas ne pas remarquer le regard de Ethan, qui voulait en dire beaucoup. Il but également une gorgée, posa son verre sur la table devant lui, et s'approcha d'Harry qui était assis sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

— Pour l'instant, vois-tu, ce dont j'ai le plus envie, c'est de toi.

Pour appuyer ses mots il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, dans un doux baiser, mais qui enflamma leurs corps. Harry d'un geste plus ou moins assuré, fit l'éviter son verre jusqu'à la table pour avoir les mains libres. Il glissa ces dernières dans les cheveux du jeune homme qui couvrait actuellement son cou de baisers.

— Je rêve de toi depuis une semaine. J'espère que tu n'as pas prévu de dormir cette nuit.

Harry gémit doucement en l'entendant murmurer contre sa peau.

— Je te laisse faire de moi ce que tu veux.

Il glissa sa main dans celle de Ethan et l'attira avec lui dans la chambre. Ils tombèrent enlacé sur le lit. Harry passa de nouveau ses mains dans les cheveux du jeune homme qui était allongé sur lui, et attira son visage au sien pour lier leurs lèvres dans un baiser fougueux. Les vêtements furent très vite de trop, et Harry les déshabilla d'un geste de la main, ne supportant plus de ne pas sentir la peau de son amant contre la sienne. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Ethan pour prendre le dessus, comme pendant leur dernière nuit passée ensemble. Il prépara rapidement le jeune homme, qui ne cessait de gémir sous ses attentions. Il le pénétra doucement, les faisant soupirer ensemble de plaisir. Suite à ça, ils ne furent pas long à venir, leurs hormones de jeunes adultes ne leurs laissant pas plus de temps pour profiter. Mais ils jouirent ensemble de nombreuses fois pendant la nuit avant de tomber épuisés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review et désolée d'avoir posté aussi tard !

Marysol xx


	8. Chapitre 7

Titre : Tout ce sait rien ne s'oublie

Auteur : Marysol Cx

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (sauf Snape dans mes rêves), et ils appartiennent à JK Rowling

Rating : M

Toutes mes excuses pour la journée de retard, mais j'ai tout simplement oublié de poster étant donné que j'étais dans les préparatifs de rentrée et d'internat.  
Bonne lecture et bonne rentré à ceux qui comme moi reprennent aujourd'hui

Marysol xx

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

— Mr Harry Potter, vous devez vous réveillez, Mr Snape n'est pas du tout content, vous êtes en retard.

Mais Harry ne se réveillait pas : sa nuit l'avait épuisé, et il dormait depuis 3h, tout au plus. Mais les cris aigus de l'elfe avaient fini par réveiller Ethan, qui se retient d'hurler en voyant la créature secouer Harry.

— Monsieur ! Couina l'elfe en s'inclinant. Harry Potter doit se réveiller, le professeur Snape n'est pas content, il est en retard à sa leçon.

— Que… Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? Et qui es-tu ?

— Lana, monsieur. Je suis un des elfes de Mr Harry Potter. Il a un cours avec le professeur Snape à 8h, et il était déjà 8h30 et il s'impatiente énormément. Harry Potter doit y aller s'il ne veut pas d'ennuis.

Il avait donc bien couché avec Harry Potter. Il avait eu un doute quand il avait vu sa cicatrice, mais là il en était sûr…

— Lana c'est ça ? Retourne dire à Snape qu'il arrive, je vais essayer de le réveiller.

— Merci Monsieur, Lana va lui dire de suite.

L'elfe disparut et il mit quelques secondes à bien comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il se pencha sur le corps d'Harry et l'embrassa doucement.

— Harry, réveille-toi, il faut que tu te lèves.

Il gémit dans son sommeil, et se déplaça de manière à avoir la tête dans l'oreiller. Il ne put se retenir de rire en voyant sa gaminerie.

— Harry, ton elfe est venu, tu seras en retard à un cours.

— Un cours… ? Répéta Harry d'une voix pâteuse. Un cours… Un cours. Oh mon dieu… Il va me tuer…

— Harry ?

— J'ai cours avec Snape,le maitre des potions de Poudlard tous les matins, et comme ici c'est mon 2ème chez moi, il n'y a pas d'alarme pour me le rappeler… Je suis désolé je vais devoir y aller.

Il se leva en titubant à cause de la fatigue et de la douleur dans ses reins, et ne dut qu'à Ethan de ne pas rencontrer le sol comme il le rattrapa à temps.

— Tu es sûr de vouloir y aller ? Tu n'es vraiment pas en forme.

Il repoussa doucement son amant et s'approcha de ses vêtements.

— On vient tout juste de trouver un terrain d'entente pour les cours, alors si je n'y vais pas ça va être la 3ème guerre mondiale…

— La quoi ?

— C'est un truc de Moldu… En gros il va me faire la peau si je n'y vais pas.

— Ah d'accord…

Il regarda Harry s'habiller, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de regarder son corps.

— C'est dommage, je ne travaillais pas aujourd'hui, donc on aurait pu rester ensemble.

Il arrêta tout mouvement, n'ayant soudainement pour seule envie de s'enfouir à nouveau sous la couette avec son amant.

— Je dois vraiment y aller Ethan… Mais si tu veux tu viens chez moi, tu pourras te promener dans le parc et mes appartements, et dès que j'ai fini je te rejoins dans ma chambre. Ça te va ?

— C'est tentant.

Il alla se coller à Harry qui venait de refermer rapidement sa chemise, comptant la changer en arrivant.

— _Tu _es très tentant.

Il se laissa aller contre le torse de Ethan qui déposait des baisers papillons sur son cou et sa mâchoire.

— Mmmm… Prends tes affaires je te fais transplaner chez moi. Je reviendrai vers midi je pense.

Le jeune homme prit ses affaires en cachant sa déception. Mais il positiva en se rappelant qu'il allait là-bas avec lui, et dès qu'il aurait fini il le rejoindrait. Il prit la main qu'il lui tendit, et l'instant d'après ils atterrissaient dans une chambre plongée dans la pénombre, dans laquelle il distinguait un lit à baldaquin, des fauteuils près d'une cheminée, un balai accroché au mur, une immense étagère remplie de vêtements, et trois portes.

— Ce soit mes appartements. Tu as une salle de bain, un bureau, et la 3ème porte mène à l'étage inférieur où tu as une bibliothèque et des chambres. Pour manger, demande à Lana, qui t'apportera ce que tu veux, et si tu veux aller dans le parc ou aller voler, demandes lui et elle t'amènera dehors.

Pendant qu'il parlait il avait attrapé une chemise en lin, et avait passé un jean moins près du corps, pour être plus à l'aise pendant la préparation. Il retourna vers Ethan et passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

— Je reviens vite, promis.

Il l'embrassa et disparut en un crac de transplanage. Ethan, resté seul, prit sa baguette pour avoir un peu plus de lumière et commença à visiter l'endroit. C'était extrêmement chaleureux, dans des tons rouge et or, comme Gryffondor remarqua-t-il avec un sourire. Il s'approcha du balai contre le mur, et découvrit avec stupeur que c'était un Eclair de Feu. Il n'en avait jamais vu ailleurs que sur le Chemin de Traverse ! Il allait se rendre dans la salle de bain pour se débarbouiller un peu quand il entendit des hurlements à l'étage en dessous. Sa curiosité prenant le dessus, il descendit silencieusement l'escalier.

— … de question que je reste jusqu'à 14h ! Je n'ai qu'une heure de retard et si on refait la même potion qu'hier je n'aurai pas besoin d'autant de temps !

— Vous avez instauré les horaires Potter, si vous ne les respectez pas j'ai entièrement le droit de vous garder plus longtemps.

— Sauf que nous ne sommes pas à Poudlard où vous pouvez me coller et encore moins me forcer à quoique ce soit dans ma propre maison !

— Dans ce cas donner moi une raison _valable_ pour votre retard ! Me dire que vous ne vous êtes pas réveillé à temps ne me suffit pas. D'autant plus que Lana m'a dit qu'une fois qu' « il » vous aurait réveillé vous viendriez. Vous étiez donc en train de dormir avec un « il ». Voilà une information que la Gazette aimerait beaucoup entendre, vous ne pensez pas ?

— Ma vie privée ne vous regarde absolument pas ! Et je pense que vous êtes très mal placé pour ce genre de remarques. J'ai été plusieurs fois dans l'esprit de Voldemort, et ce qu'il faisait aux Mangemorts ne m'a pas échappé. Je n'aurais jamais cru que Lucius accepterait de se faire soumettre par Voldemort. Je ne vous ai pas vu, mais je suis sûr que vous y êtes déjà passé aussi. Donc on va faire un petit marché, encore un. Si vous la fermez si mes relations, je la ferme sur le fait que vous avez servi de pute à Lord Voldemort. Et je me demande de nous deux, qui souffrirait le plus de ce genre de divulgation. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

— Foutez le camp Potter. Immédiatement.

— Je serai dans mes appartements, répondit Harry avec un sourire dans la voix en sortant de la pièce.

Ethan se dépêcha de retourner dans la chambre, mais Harry y était déjà de retour.

— Tu as tout entendu, n'est-ce pas.

Ce n'était pas une question.

Harry retira ses vêtements, ne gardant que son boxer, et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

— Il n'est pas comme ça d'habitude. Il est moins… énervant… Viens dans mes bras s'il te plait.

Il tendit la main pour que son amant vienne le rejoindre. Il fit disparaitre ses vêtements en un claquement de doigts.

— Je te promets qu'il ne dira rien. Il a bien trop à perdre. Tu penses bien que si la presse apprend qu'un professeur de Poudlard, espion pour le bien et Mangemort servait de pute au Lord noir il serait la risée du monde sorcier pour les décennies à venir. Alors que s'il apprenait qu'Harry Potter est gay les filles seraient tristes, mais ça s'arrêterait là. Donc, il ne dira rien, parce qu'il sait ce qu'il risque.

Ethan lui fit un doux sourire, lui faisant comprendre qu'il lui faisait confiance.

— Et maintenant, on arrête de parler de lui. Quitte à être tous les deux réveillés, autant en profiter.

Il alla s'asseoir sur les hanches de son amant, les mains sur son torse, et se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement.

— Je vois que tu n'es plus fatigué ? Murmura Ethan en répondant à son baiser.

— Un peu, mais pour toi je trouve la force de garder les yeux ouverts.

Pour accentuer son propos il passa sa main sur l'entre jambe de Ethan, qui commençait déjà à s'éveiller. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le peu de vêtements qu'ils leurs restaient ne disparaissent.

— Prends-moi… Souffla Harry à oreille de son amant.

Ethan n'eut pas besoin de plus et il fit rouler Harry, prenant le dessus, et le pénétrer doucement mais avec force, les faisant gémir de concert. Il faisait de lents va et vient, pour que le plaisir dure plus longtemps, mais ils avaient bien trop envie l'un de l'autre, et très vite ses mouvements se firent plus saccadés et rapides, jusqu'à les amener ensemble à l'orgasme qui les fit tomber endormi quelques minutes plus tard.

Quand Ethan se réveilla, Harry dormait toujours tranquillement dans ses bras, un air posé et détendu au visage, qui le changeait beaucoup de toutes les photos de lui qu'il avait déjà pu voir auparavant. Il s'extirpa doucement des bras du jeune homme qui semblait de pas vouloir le laisser partir, et alla dans la salle de bain prendre une douche. Quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir il ne put se retenir de sourire. Harry vient se coller à lui, lui montrant à quel point il était excité. Il se frotta doucement à lui, provocant Ethan et lui donnant envie. Ce dernier ne tint que quelques minutes, finissant par retourner Harry et le pénétra d'un puissant coup de reins. Ils ne ressortirent de la salle de bain qu'une petite heure plus tard. Harry prêta des vêtements à Ethan, qu'il ajusta à sa taille d'un coup de baguette.

— Je pense que tu dois avoir faim, tu veux manger quelque chose ? Demanda Harry.

— Je veux bien, surtout qu'on a pas mangé hier soir…

— Oui, mais personnellement je ne regrette pas vu ce qu'on a fait à la place.

Ethan ne put se retenir de rire en voyant le regard que lui lançait son amant.

— Je suis partant pour une nouvelle manche, mais uniquement après avoir mangé, ne m'en veux pas.

— Haha ne t'en fais pas, moi aussi je meurs de faim. Par contre, il n'y a pas d'escalier pour aller au rez-de-chaussée alors prends ma main s'il te plait.

Ils atterrirent dans la cuisine, où par miracle Snape ne se trouvait pas. C'est vrai qu'il jouait un peu avec le feu en faisant venir son amant dans la maison avec Snape qui s'y trouvait aussi, mais bon… C'était chez lui, et il avait le droit de faire ce qu'il voulait.

— Lana.

L'elfe apparut en un pop.

— Oui Mr Harry Potter ?

— Peux-tu nous apporter à manger dehors s'il te plait ? On va aller manger au soleil.

— Tout de suite monsieur.

Harry prit Ethan par la main et l'invita à le suivre dehors, où ils s'assirent sur les marches du perron, en plein soleil et profitant du calme.

— C'est vraiment magnifique.

— C'est immense surtout… Je vis ici pour l'instant à cause des cours. A la rentré je retourne à Poudlard bien sûr, mais pendant les vacances je serai sur le Chemin.

— C'est vrai, tu retournes à Poudlard…

Il sentit la pointe de déception dans la voix de son amant.

— Je peux passer au travers des barrières anti-transplange du château, je n'ai plus que des cours pratiques. En Défense je m'y connais mieux que le prof, en potions Snape m'aide, en métamorphose je peux faire ce que je veux, en sortilège aussi, et en botanique je ne me fais pas de soucis. Donc je serai libre la plupart du temps. Je pourrai sortir pour te voir aussi souvent que j'en ai envie, d'accord ?

Ethan le regarda quelques secondes, pesant le pour et le contre : il était gentil, mignon, tellement bon au lit, et c'était Harry Potter il ne serait pas là tout le temps, mais il travaillait donc lui non plus ne serait pas la là journée.

— C'est d'accord.

Il l'embrassa doucement pour lui faire comprendre son approbation. Lana apparue alors, avec un immense plateau flottant devant elle, rempli de bonnes choses à manger. Ils s'empressèrent de manger, leurs exercices physiques des dernières 24h ayant eues raison de leur faim.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser un review ça fait toujours plaisir et je prends le temps d'y reprendre quand il y a matière à répondre (sauf pour le dernier chap je n'ai pas eu le temps mais je le ferai)


	9. Chapitre 8

Titre : Tout ce sait rien ne s'oublie

Auteur : Marysol Cx

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (sauf Snape dans mes rêves), et ils appartiennent à JK Rowling

Rating : M

J'ai eu quelques retours, que je ne prends en aucun mal je tiens à le préciser, me disant que pour l'instant le Snarry était très mal partit, qu'on avait l'impression qu'ils ne seraient jamais ensemble, etc. Je pense que plusieurs personnes autres que celles qui me l'ont dit le pense, donc je vais tenter de vous expliquer rapidement ici pourquoi, plutôt que de le dire en réponse aux reviews en individuel. Tout simplement parce que cette fiction ne s'arrêta pas dès que Snape et Harry seront ensemble, donc je voulais qu'il y ait de la durée avant qu'ils soient ensemble, ensuite que le personnage d'Ethan aura sûrement une place utile même après, aussi parce que je n'aime pas les fictions où ils mettent en couple en 2 chapitres quand on sait qu'ils se détestent ouvertement (je tiens à faire remarquer que je glisse des petites choses par rapport à ça depuis le début, donc leur relation n'est déjà plus ce qu'elle était dans les livres). Je l'ai dit déjà à quelques personnes (ou une seule je sais plus) à quel moment le Snarry commencerait, donc si vous voulez savoir pour ne revenir qu'à ce moment, ou savoir jusqu'où vous allez devoir vous accrocher, demandez moi, et je vous dirai.

Et petite info qu'en à la longueur des chapitres ; je fais en sorte de faire 2500 mots en moyenne par chapitre, mais parfois je dois couper avant, parfois après ; je ne veux pas gérer mes chapitres juste en fonction d'un chiffre. Mais, pour la peine, celui là est relativement plus long que les autres, et il est le premier chapitre à justifier le rating M, donc j'espère que vous l'aimerez !

**Chapitre 8**

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se retrouve, la veille du départ du Poudlard Express, avec sa valise absolument pas fait et ses affaires tout sauf rangées, qu'Harry comprit qu'il était en retard. Et Ethan qui était allongé en boxer sur son lit ne l'aidait pas à aller plus vite.

— Je t'en prie Ethan, met quelque chose sur toi, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur ce que je prends pour Poudlard.

— Au pire tu viendras chercher ce qu'il te manque. Viens me rejoindre s'il te plait.

— Laisse-moi 15 minutes. Si après ça je ne suis pas dans le lit, je te laisse me jeter un sors pour que je t'obéisse.

— Tu me donnerais presque envie de l'utiliser maintenant, susurra Ethan en se mettant sur le ventre, montrant ainsi ses fesses à Harry.

— Tu es vicieux, tu le sais ?

— 14 minutes, Harry.

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre, et se précipita dans son bureau où étaient rangés tous ses livres de cours. Il les diminua, et les mit dans sa valise. Il fit de même avec ses robes de sorciers, son chaudron, ses ingrédients, et son balai. Il alla également chercher un Nimbus 2001 dans le local, si jamais Ron voulait l'utiliser à la place de son Brossdur 11.

— Tu as besoin de deux balais ? Se moqua gentiment Ethan.

— C'est pour Ron. Il est bon, mais avec un vrai balai, il peut être excellent, et je veux vraiment qu'on arrive à battre les Serpentard cette année encore.

— Ce n'est pas gentil de vouloir battre ma maison, s'attrista-t-il faussement.

— Tu étais à Serpentard ?

— Bien sûr, où voulais-tu que je sois ? Il n'y a qu'un Serpentard d'assez fou pour supporter un Gryffondor.

— Ce n'est pas faux, sourit Harry en rangeant le balai dans sa valise. Il ne lui restait que ses vêtements moldus à ranger, et ça allait lui demander un effort surhumain de devoir choisir entre tous ses vêtements. Mais il se décida finalement vite, en prenant en compte que quand il sortirait se serait pour voir Ethan, donc il prit tout ce qu'il avait de plus moulant et de plus sexy.

— 2 minutes, Harry.

Il fit un passage éclair dans la salle de bain récupérer ses affaires et les mettre dans sa valise. Il allait se retourner pour s'approcher de Ethan quand un sortilège informulé l'immobilisa.

— Tu as confiance Harry ?

— Oui.

Et quand bien même ça dégénèrerait, sa magie pourrait le libérer de n'importe quelle situation.

— Impero.

Il ne put retenir un sourire. Ils allaient bien s'amuser. Même s'il pouvait refuser d'y obéir sans problème, il se laissa totalement faire, et ne luta pas face aux ordres de Ethan.

— Viens par ici. Très bien. A présent, je veux que tu retires lentement et sensuellement tes vêtements.

Il s'exécuta, se déhanchant avec exagération, pour exciter le plus possible Ethan, qui semblait déjà avoir bien du mal à ce contenir. Quand il commença à défaire la sentir de son jeans, Ethan retira son boxer et commença à se caresser face à la vision luxuriante que lui offrait son amant. Quand Harry fut enfin en boxer, Ethan lui ordonna de le rejoindre sur le lit et de lui faire une fellation, ordre qu'il ne s'imaginait même pas essayer de refuser. Il poussa son amant jusqu'au bord de l'orgasme, où il n'arrêta que lorsqu'il en reçu l'ordre.

— Viens… Viens sur moi Harry…

Il retira son boxer, libérant son érection, et il alla s'asseoir sur les hanches de son amant, juste devant sa propre érection.

— Là ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix innocente.

— Par Merlin Harry…

— Oui, Ethan ?

— Lève tes belles fesses et mets les juste quelques centimètres plus en arrière.

Comme il ne tentait pas de résister à l'Impéro, il s'exécuta, et poussa un long gémissement de plaisir quand il se sentit rempli. Il commença à se mouvoir doucement sur le corps de son amant, les faisant gémir de plus belle. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes dans cette position, jusqu'à ce que Ethan ne supporte plus la lenteur de son amant, et les fasse rouler pour dominer son partenaire. Il le pénétra à nouveau, faisant crier Harry qui ne s'y attendait pas. Il instaura un rythme bien plus violent qui les amena à l'orgasme peu de temps après, les faisant jouir ensemble. Ethan s'effondra sur Harry, sa respiration encore saccadée. Il se retira doucement, provoquant un dernier frisson de plaisir chez Harry, qui alla se blottir dans les bras de Ethan qui semblait lui aussi très béat.

— Harry, tu n'as pas vu ma baguette ? Demanda Ethan après un moment.

— Attends…

Il leva la main, paume vers le haut, et elle vint se poser dessus.

— Merci, dit-il en l'embrassant chastement.

Il lança un rapide sort pour les nettoyer, reposa sa baguette sur la table de nuit, et Harry put enfin se lover dans ses bras.

— Tu m'accompagnes à la gare demain ? En tant qu'ami bien sûr…

— 10h c'est ça ?

— Oui. On transplanera vers 9h30 que j'ai un compartiment loin des Serpentards…

— Ils te font tant de misère que ça ? Rigola doucement Ethan. A mon époque, les Griffons et les Serpents ne s'aiment pas, mais ils s'ignoraient.

— C'est comme ça aujourd'hui aussi, sauf avec Draco Malfoy qui nous hait mes amis et moi. Depuis le premier jour c'est comme ça, alors ce n'est pas cette année que ça va changer…

— Peut-être que si Harry. La chute de Tu-Sais-Qui a dû changer des choses, et tu as changé toi aussi. Je te cache pas que le toi qu'on voit dans la Gazette il y a un an, ce n'est plus le toi d'aujourd'hui.

— C'est-à-dire ?

— Je vais être cash : tu es bien plus sexy, plus… Serpentard. Quand je t'ai vu la première fois, je te croyais Serpentard, et je ne t'avais pas reconnu. Ce n'est qu'après que j'ai fait le rapprochement. Parce que l'idée que j'avais de toi, c'était celle que la Gazette laissait transparaitre, c'était celle d'un gamin binoclard, toujours avec quelqu'un à ses côtés pour le protéger, qui ne semblait rien connaitre de la vraie vie. Et aujourd'hui, je vois un jeune homme sexy, sûr de lui, classe, qui pourrait dominer le monde. Et je pense que les Serpentards le verront aussi. Je suis sûr que si tu essayerais le Choipeau, il t'enverrait à Serpentard.

Harry resta silencieux quelques secondes, mettant dans l'ordre ce que lui avait dit Ethan. Il avait raison, c'était exactement cette image de lui qu'il avait essayé de briser en changeant comme il l'avait fait, et apparemment ça avait fonctionné.

— Il a voulu m'envoyer à Serpentard i ans, finit-il par répondre. Et je lui ai demandé de ne pas le faire, parce qu'on m'avait dit que Vol… Tu-Sais-Qui était à Serpentard, et parce que je ne voulais pas être dans la même maison que Malfoy.

Il s'était rattrapé sur le nom, car il se doutait que son amant n'aimait pas l'entendre.

— Parfois je me demande ce qu'aurait été mes années à Poudlard si j'avais été à Serpentard. Quand je pourrai, je réessayerai le Choipeau, car c'est vrai que ça m'intrigue… Quant aux Serpentards, je verrai bien, mais avec mon niveau de magie, s'ils tentent de me faire quoique ce soit, ils le regretteront amèrement je pense.

— Tu me raconteras ça. J'ai toujours voulu savoir ce qu'il se passait quand un Serpentard était humilié.

Harry le regarda avec surprise, avant d'éclater de rire.

— J'ai déjà vu un Serpentard humilié, c'était magnifique.

Et il commença à lui raconter quand Draco Malfoy avait été transformé en fouine par Croupton Jr. Il lui parla ensuite de la Coupe de Feu, et ce n'est que tard dans la nuit qu'ils tombèrent endormis.

— Monsieur Harry Potter, il est 9h. Lana pense qu'il doit se lever s'il ne veut pas rater le train. Elle a préparé le petit-déjeuner, il est juste à côté du lit.

— Merci Lana…

Il bailla fortement avant de se lever. Ethan dormait encore, et il le réveillerait qu'au dernier moment. Il alla prendre une douche rapide et s'occupa de finir sa valise, où il mit les affaires de toilettes qu'il n'avait pas pu mettre avant. Il prit aussi quelques objets personnels : l'album qu'Hagrid lui avait offert, une photo de Sirius et lui, celle de l'Ordre qu'il lui avait donné. La carte du Maraudeur et la cape d'invisibilité prirent place au fond de sa valise, après qu'il se soit assuré que Ethan dormait encore. Cela faisait partit des rares choses qu'il souhaitait garder pour lui aussi longtemps que possible. Il alla le réveiller juste avant de s'habiller, qu'il ait lui aussi le temps de se préparer, et qu'il puisse manger ensemble rapidement. Quand ils furent prêts, mais pas forcément très réveillé, surtout pour Ethan Harry fit rétrécir sa valise de manière à la mettre dans sa poche, mit sa baguette avec, et prit la main de Ethan.

— Prêt ?

— Ouuuuui, dit-il en baillant.

Harry ne put retenir un sourire, et les fit transplaner directement sur la voie 9/¾. Il était 9h40, les parents s'activaient, pressant leurs enfants de peur qu'ils ratent le départ. Les gens qui le regardaient, ne restaient sur lui qu'une seconde, voyant en lui un sorcier comme les autres. Enfin, pensa-t-il en se réjouissant. Il pouvait enfin aller quelque part sans qu'on le reconnaisse et qu'on le dévisage, et c'était tellement agréable. Il sentit la main de Ethan quitter la sienne avec un sourire désolé.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends totalement. Même moi je préfère que ça ne se sache pas. Tu viens ? Je vais essayer de me trouver un compartiment.

— Tu penses que je peux monter avec toi ?

— Bien sûr, tant que tu descends à temps. Au fait, tu as tout récupéré au manoir ?

— Oui. Pourquoi ?

— J'irai sûrement au Chemin ce soir si tu peux venir. Ou à Pré-Au-Lard. Comme ça je suis juste à côté de Poudlard c'est peut-être mieux.

— Pré-Au-Lard ?

— J'ai un appartement là-bas. Mais je n'ai jamais été. Le plus simple c'est que tu ailles au Chemin, et je te rejoindrai après le repas, quand tout le monde sera couché, donc vers 22h. Ça te va ?

— Oui, c'est bon. Il faudra que tu me donnes les dates de sorties à Pré-Au-Lard quand tu les auras, que je pose des jours ces fois-là.

— J'aurai ça dans 2 ou 3 semaines je pense.

— Génial, je hâte !

Ils arrivèrent devant un compartiment qui était vide. Ils y rentrèrent, et Harry lança un sort pour que quiconque qui regarderait à l'intérieur ne verrai qu'un groupe de 1ère année.

— Donc à ce soir, murmura Harry en se blottissant dans les bras de Ethan.

— Fais pas trop de bêtises dès le premier jour.

— Ne t'en fais pas, je serai sage comme toujours.

Ethan éclata de rire, sous l'air faussement offusqué d'Harry. Ils furent coupés par le sifflet du contrôleur, indiquant que les non-élèves devaient sortir.

— A ce soir, dit Harry en l'embrassant.

Il quitta le compartiment et Harry se laissa tomber sur la banquette en soupirant. Il leva le sortilège qu'il avait imposé, sachant que ses amis allaient le chercher. Ils arrivèrent deux minutes plus tard : Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, et Ginny…

— Casse-toi Ginny, lança froidement Harry.

— Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, je ne veux plus de toi. J'ai vu un magnifique garçon qui sortait du train, et j'ai lancé un sort sur lui pour savoir où il travaillait. Donc j'irai le voir dès que je pourrai à présent !

Il ne put retenir un rire froid. Pauvre fille.

— Ginny, je te dis que tu perds ton temps, intervint Hermione. Vu sa dégaine et ses vêtements, il n'est pas intéressé par les filles.

— Pfff, c'est pas parce qu'il a les cheveux rasés et qu'il porte des vêtements moulants qu'il est gay. Et il travaille chez un coiffeur sur le Chemin, donc c'est pour ça ses cheveux.

Harry sentit soudainement sa magie fourmiller dans ses mains.

— Ginny, tu vas tout de suite oublier ce garçon, et jamais tu n'iras le voir, c'est clair ?

— Hé ! Pour qui tu te prends ?!

Il sortit sa baguette et lança un sort qu'il avait appris pendant les vacances en travaillant dans la bibliothèque, qui empêchait à quiconque de répéter ce qu'il allait dire à présent. Quand il eut fini, il rangea sa baguette sous le regard médusé de ses camarades qui ne comprenaient rien.

— Il se trouve, chère Ginny, que ce garçon s'appelle Ethan. Qu'il a 23 ans, qu'il travaille en effet sur le Chemin. Je peux aussi t'apprendre que c'est un ancien Serpentard, qu'il n'aime pas spécialement voler mais qu'il adore regarder des matchs de Quidditch et que sa matière préférée à l'école était la métamorphose. Et il se trouve qu'Hermione a raison : il n'aime absolument pas les filles, alors je te serais grès de ne même pas penser un seul instant à t'approcher de _mon _copain. C'est compris ?

Si ses cinq amis restaient bouche bée, en le regardant fixement Harry, lui ne perdait pas son sourire provocateur.

— Tu as compris Ginny ?

Il se leva et s'approcha de lui, la faisant reculer jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve collée contre la porte du compartiment.

— Tu ne veux quand même que je te jette un sort pour te faire oublier cette conversation et le fait que tu l'as vu ? Crois-moi j'en serais capable, et ça ne laisserait aucune séquelle. Donc si tu veux rester ici, tu ne fais plus jamais allusion à lui, tu l'oublies c'est clair cette fois-ci ?

Comme réponse, elle quitta le compartiment, en claquant violement la porte de celui-ci.

— Si quelqu'un a envie de parler du fait que j'ai un copain, c'est le moment. Après le débat sera clos, et je ne voudrai plus en entendre parler.

Il se rassit et sortit sa baguette, attendant de voir leur réponse pour lever le sors. Ils se regardèrent tous les quatre, et ce fut Hermione qui prit la parole.

— Luna, tes vacances ? Tu as aidé ton père avec le Chicaneur il me semble.

— Oui ! On arrivait plus à fournir comme les gens refusaient de lire les mensonges de la Gazette. Il a même embauché quelqu'un pour continuer à fournir comme je devais reprendre l'école.

Harry sourit et d'un coup de baguette il retira le sortilège qu'il avait apposé sur le compartiment.

— Et toi Neville ? Demanda Harry, revenant ainsi dans la conversation, faisant ainsi disparaitre des esprits sa conversation –si on pouvait appeler ça conversation— avec Ginny.

— Rien du tout… Grand-mère était tellement heureuse que je sois revenu entier de la Bataille qu'elle m'a gardé à la maison pendant les deux semaines, pour éviter que je me blesse bêtement et devienne une honte pour la famille…

— Je suis sûre qu'après cette année elle te laissera être beaucoup plus libre, le rassura Hermione.

— J'espère…

Les conversations allaient de bon train, à tel point que personne ne remarqua le temps passer. Quand il fallut se changer pour rejoindre Poudlard, tout le monde attrapa ses valises dans le panier à bagages.

— Harry, où est la tienne ? Demanda Ron.

— Ici, dit-il en sortant de la poche de sa veste une valise miniature qu'il posa au sol, la faisant s'agrandir.

— Wahou ! S'extasia Neville. C'est génial !

— Comment tu fais ? Demanda Luna.

— Quand Vous-Savez-Qui est mort, ma puissance magie a presque triplé, donc maintenant je n'ai plus besoin de baguette, et je peux faire tout ce que je veux, c'est incroyable même pour moi !

Il leurs expliqua rapidement comment cela était arrivé, et pour faciliter le déplacement de tout le monde, il réduisit leurs valises à chaque et leurs rendit « Pour leurs rendre leur taille normale, vous la posez au sol, et vous lancez un Finite, c'est tout ». Ils descendirent ensemble du train, profitant grandement de ne pas être encombré par leurs valises : si les 1ères années les laissaient dans le train, ce n'était pas le cas des autres niveaux, qui devaient se débrouiller pour les amener dans le château. Quand ils virent un professeur qui leurs étaient inconnu appeler les 1ères années, ils eurent tous un pincement au cœur. L'absence d'Hagrid allait être quelque chose de très attristant cette année. Ils prirent place dans les calèches en silence, jusqu'à ce que Luna attrape Harry par le bras pour lui remonter sa manche.

— Tu t'es fait un tatouage ! S'exclama-t-elle en lui tournant le poignet dans tous les sens, sans se soucier d'Harry qui était au bout du dit poignet, et qui se faisait secouer à lui en donner un mal de tête.

— On peut voir Harry ? Demanda Hermione, le libérant de l'emprise de Luna.

— Bien sûr. C'est un serpent. Ca fait une dizaine de jour que je l'ai. Normalement, d'ici un mois ou deux il devrait avoir absorbé assez de magie pour se mettre à bouger sur mon corps. Déjà, il commence à tourner autour de mon poignet, alors que quand je l'ai fait il était immobile.

— Pourquoi un serpent ? Tu es à Gryffondor.

— Parce que je pourrai lui parler. Je peux déjà, mais il ne peut pas encore me répondre donc ce n'est pas drôle. Mais quand je m'ennuie je lui raconte ma journée, et je sens qu'il comprend ce que je dis.

— Comment ça fait quand tu parles Fourchelang ? Demanda Luna qui ne quittait pas des yeux son poignet.

— C'est bizarre, répondit Ron. Il pourrait aussi bien nous insulter que nous dire qu'il nous aime on ne verrait pas la différence.

Il regarda son tatouage, et se mit à lui parler : « Les gens ici ce sont mes amis. Tu as Ron, mon meilleur ami avec sa copine Hermione, Luna qui est celle qui t'a vu la première, et Neville qui semble paniqué ». Il releva la tête et vu ses amis comme hypnotisé parce qu'il venait de dire.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Demanda Luna, pas plus choqué que ça.

— Je lui ai dit qui vous étiez.

— C'est quand même cool. Maman me tuerait si elle apprenait que j'en ai un… Soupira Ron.

— C'est cher Ron, avec mon piercing j'en ai eu pour 85 Gallions. C'est un tatouage sorcier, ça coûte bien plus cher qu'un tatouage immobile.

Il continua de fixer le serpent, soupirant longuement en comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas les moyens avant un moment pour s'en faire un. Ils arrivent aux portes du château quelques minutes plus tard, se dépêchant d'avancer pour ne pas se retrouver coincés derrière les 2emes année qui galéraient avec leurs valises. Ils furent les premiers à arriver dans le hall ou ils déposaient leurs valises. Tous d'un coup de baguette –et d'un geste de main pour Harry– rendirent leur taille normale a leurs affaires. Arriver dans la grande salle vide leurs firent bizarre, surtout pour Harry qui pour la première fois arrivait dans la grande salle quand elle était vide. Ils prirent place ensemble, sauf Luna qui dû aller à la table des Serdaigles. La grande Salle se remplit rapidement, jusqu'à ce que tous soient installés, et qu'il ne manque que les premières années qui attendaient avec Mc Gonagall. L'ambiance dans la Grande Salle était particulière. A toutes les tables il manquait quelqu'un, tout le monde avait perdu un ami ou un frère ou une sœur pendant la bataille finale. Les élèves ne discutaient pas beaucoup, les 7èmes années, ceux qui avaient été le plus au cœur de la bataille, n'étaient pas tous là certains se soignant encore, et les autres se souvenaient de la Grande Salle lorsqu'elle était en infirmerie géante, leurs rappelant d'horribles moments. Mais heureusement, l'arrivée des 1ères années donna une bouffée de bonheur à tous ces élèves, leurs montrant que la vie ne s'était pas arrêtée pour autant, et que de nouveaux élèves qui n'avaient rien vécu de tout ça arrivaient, remettant une innocence nouvelle dans l'école. Etonnement, la répartition entre les quatre maisons fut très équitable. Cela avait été un sujet de discussion entre professeurs, qui avaient peur que des élèves demandent au Choipeau de ne pas aller à Serpentard, mais il n'en avait rien été finalement. Toute la Grande Salle observa, après la demande de Dumbledore qui fut approuvé par tous, une minute de silence en souvenir des élèves et professeurs disparut pendant le combat. L'absence d'Hagrid à la table des professeurs avaient séré le cœur du trio d'or, et surtout d'Harry qui n'avait pas encore vraiment réalisé. Les premières minutes du repas furent tendues, mais au fur et à mesure que la soirée avançait, les élèves retrouvaient le sourire, les conversations se faisait plus vives, à tel point que lorsque les derniers plats avec les desserts disparurent, la Grande Salle était la même que toutes les autres années. Dumbledore se leva, annonçant ainsi la fin toute proche de la soirée.

— Les 1ères années, merci de suivre vos préfets de 7ème année. Les autres, faites attention de ne pas vous perdre dans les couloirs, et je vous souhaite une bonne nuit à tous !

Le raclement des bancs au sol résonna dans toute la Grande Salle et les 7èmes années jouèrent des coudes pour être les premiers à sortir dans le hall, et ainsi éviter la cohue dans les escaliers. Sauf que comme tous les ans, ils arrivèrent en haut en se rendant compte qu'ils n'avaient pas le mot de passe, qui était détenu par les deux préfets de 7ème année, qui étaient avec les 1ères années, loin derrière eux. Mais c'était sans compter sur Harry Potter qui avait déjà récupéré le mot de passe auprès de Ron et Hermione, et qui ouvrit la tour des Gryffondors sous les acclamations de ses camarades. Tous rejoignirent leurs dortoirs, et Harry, Dean, et Neville qui arrivèrent ensemble dans le leur, remarquèrent le cœur serré que le lit de Seamus n'était plus là. Ils rangèrent leurs affaires en silence, et Harry, pour ne pas trop se faire remarquer, les rangea manuellement. Ron arriva quelques minutes plus tard en se plaignant.

— Une plaie ces 1ères années ! Je ne me souviens pas avoir été aussi énervant et stupide. « Et si on oublie le mot de passe » « Et si on se perd » « Et si on sait plus où est la tour » bande d'idiots.

— Ron, ton rôle en tant que préfet c'est d'aider les nouveaux, ne l'oublie pas, lui rappela gentiment Harry.

— Mouais, bah ils n'ont pas intérêt à venir me demander trop de trucs. Avec les ASPIC à la fin de l'année je n'aurai jamais le temps de m'occuper d'eux…

— T'inquiète, je te filerai un coup de main, le rassura-t-il.

Ils se mirent au lit après avoir échangé quelques mots, souhaitant dormir au plus vite, vu que le train les avait tous fatigué. Dès qu'il fut sûr que ses camarades dormaient, il lança un sort de verrouillage sur les rideaux de son lit, un de silence pour transplaner sans bruit, et enfin il fit apparaitre un hologramme de lui dans le lit, si jamais quelqu'un arrivait à ouvrir ses rideaux. Et il transplana sur le Chemin de Traverse, directement dans sa chambre, où il fut accueilli par son amant qui vient le prendre dans ses bras avec un sourire des plus explicites.

* * *

Le blabla habituel : n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! Et si vous avez été trop pressé de commencer la lecture de ce chapitre à tel point de sauter mon petit paragraphe en haut, je vous conseille d'aller le lire, peut être que ça peut vous intéresser

Voilà ! Et on se retrouve la semaine prochaine ! (Et pardonnez les fautes, je n'ai relu que rapidement)

Marysol xx


	10. Chapitre 9

Titre : Tout ce sait rien ne s'oublie

Auteur : Marysol Cx

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (sauf Snape dans mes rêves), et ils appartiennent à JK Rowling

Rating : M

Merci à tous pour vos réponses par rapport à ce que j'avais dit la dernière fois, ça m'a fait très plaisir de vous lire, et je suis désolée de n'avoir encore répondu à personne mais je n'ai pas eu le temps avec les cours. Ce qui m'amène à la chose suivante : j'avais dit au tout début que changerai sûrement le rythme de post en ayant repris les cours, et c'est maintenant le cas, je posterai donc toutes les 2 semaines (j'espère que ça suffira) parce que je ne peux quasiment pas écrire la semaine à cause du rythme des cours (vive la term S) et de l'internat qui nous laissent peu de temps de libre. Enfin bref ! Je m'excuse par avance pour la longueur du chapitre qui est vraiment médiocre, et encore d'avance pour celui dans 2 semaines qui sera pareil, mais dans celui encore d'après commenceront les choses intéressantes donc j'espère que ça suffira à me faire pardonner !

Je vous embrasse et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 9 **

— Tu pars déjà ? Murmura Ethan en sentant son amant sortir du lit.

— Je dois être de retour avant que les autres ne se réveillent, sinon ils vont m'harceler pour savoir où j'étais.

— Tu reviens ce soir ?

— Bien sûr ! Je ne sais juste pas à quelle heure. Comme c'est le premier jour, ça va sûrement être la cohue dans le dortoir…

— Fais au mieux, si tu ne peux pas je ne t'en voudrai pas.

Il sourit et l'embrassa chastement avant de se relever.

— A ce soir j'espère.

Il disparut avec un sourire. Le dortoir était encore silencieux. Ils devraient se lever d'ici une quinzaine de minutes. Il retira les sorts qu'il avait posé sur son lit, prit ses affaires de toilettes dans son sac, et alla prendre une douche tant qu'il n'y avait personne. Il prit son temps sous l'eau, profitant d'un calme et d'une solitude qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis un moment. Il adorait passer tout son temps avec Ethan, mais il ne comprenait juste pas son besoin de s'isoler par moment. En attendant les premiers élèves arriver, il se dépêcha de partir, pour éviter toute confrontation avec qui que ce soit. Il attendit Hermione et Ron dans la salle commune, pour qu'ils puissent aller déjeuner ensemble. Hermione fut la première, sans étonnement, et Ron arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Pendant qu'ils descendaient jusqu'à la Grande Salle, Harry ne put ignorer les murmures sur son passage, et les soupirs des jeunes filles.

— Je crois que ton nouveau look plait, Harry, se moqua gentiment Hermione.

— Oui bah si je dois passer la moitié de mes journées à rembarrer des filles, ça va vite m'énerver ! Je ne vais pas pouvoir le voir très souvent, alors si en plus je me fais draguer…

— Pardon Harry, je n'avais pas pensé…

— C'est pas grave Mione, c'est pas ta faute.

C'est avec appréhension qu'ils attendirent que Mc Gonagall leurs distribuent leur emploi du temps, et les cris de protestation des élèves autour d'eux n'annonçaient rien de bon.

— Double cours de potion le lundi matin avec les Serpentards c'est au moins la 3ème année qu'on a ça, c'est une conspiration !

Sa réflexion se fit entendre jusqu'à la table de professeur, où Dumbledore le regarda d'un air amusé.

— J'espère qu'il va tenir sa promesse et ne pas trop t'en faire baver cette année, murmura Hermione pour que d'autres élèves n'entendent pas.

— Je l'espère aussi Mione… Et je ne tiens vraiment pas à passer mes soirées en retenues avec lui.

— C'est sûr qu'avec tout le travail qu'on va avoir… Surtout que tu as le Quidditch en plus.

Il regarda Ron qui était en face de lui, et qui était complètement prit dans son emploi du temps.

— Ma magie me permet de transplaner hors du château, donc je vais voir Ethan, murmura-t-il rapidement pour que personne ne puisse entendre.

— Harry ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça, imagine si tu te fais prendre ! La réprimanda-t-il en un souffle.

— Je sais ce que je fais, ne t'inquiète pas.

— Va falloir qu'on se dépêche pour ne pas être en retard au cours de Snape, grogna Ron, coupant cours à leur discussion.

Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes en avance devant la porte du cachot, et comme s'il avait prévu son coup, Draco Malfoy était déjà là, avec ses deux gorilles de compagnie.

— Eh bien, Potter, sympa le changement de look. A ce qu'il se raconte tu te serais fait un tatouage. Et je remarque aussi que tu as un piercing. Tu n'espères quand même pas attirer les filles comme ça ? Même toi, qui a grandi avec des moldus doit savoir que les hommes virils ne font pas ça.

— Tu sembles bien renseigné sur le sujet Malfoy, et surtout tu m'observes un petit peu trop pour que ce soit normal tu ne crois pas ? Tu sais, si aime les hommes, c'est ton problème, mais essaye juste d'être plus discret quand tu en mattes.

— Espèce de…

— Mr Malfoy !

La porte des cachots claqua violement contre le mur, faisant taire toute discussion et stopper tout mouvement.

— Professeur ! Potter m'a…

— Je me fiche de savoir ce qu'a fait Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy. Maintenant, rentrez. Et je ne veux pas entendre un mot, de la part de qui que ce soit.

Tout le monde resta bouche bée face à l'attitude de Snape, qui avait rabaissé son filleul et n'avait fait aucune remarque au fils de son pire ennemi. Tout le monde sauf Harry, qui fut heureux d'observer que leur marché était toujours d'actualité. Maintenant, c'était à lui de prouver qu'il était capable de faire sa potion sans erreur. A sa plus grande surprise, la potion qu'il avait à faire était un Elixir Eternel. Il se rappelait avoir fait un devoir dessus l'année passée, mais plus que tout : il l'avait fait avec Snape pendant leurs cours particuliers. Il n'avait pas pu oublier qu'il lui avait fait travailler. Mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, loin de là ! C'était l'occasion de lui prouver qu'il avait vraiment suivi pendant ses cours. C'est ainsi qu'à la surprise générale, qu'Harry fut le seul avec Hermione à réussir sa potion. Snape ne dit pas un mot, mais Harry voyait dans son regard qu'il était satisfait.

— Potter, vous resterez, s'il vous plait.

— Deux galions qu'il va le coller, paria Malfoy avec un rire narquois.

— Dehors Mr Malfoy, ou c'est vous que je vais coller !

Cela faisait deux fois que Snape défendait Harry contre Malfoy. Quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond, et Harry n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il faisait ça.

— Oui professeur ?

Snape s'assura que tout le monde était sorti, et lança un sort de verrouillage sur la porte, et silence sur la salle.

— Vous n'avez pas besoin que vous dise que votre potion était parfaite. Je suis ravi de voir que vous n'avez pas oublié ce que nous avons fait pendant les vacances.

— Professeur, pourquoi avez-vous rembarré Malfoy ?

— Parce que, Mr Potter, vous n'êtes pas celui que j'ai pensé que vous étiez. Vous êtes un gamin insupportable, mais pas de la manière dont je l'ai toujours pensé. Vous n'êtes pas votre père. Malfoy, en revanche, s'en rapproche bien plus que vous. Vous avez honoré votre part du contrat, qui vous obligeait à travailler sérieusement, du moins pour l'instant, et en échange je n'ai plus le droit d'être comme je l'ai toujours été avec vous. Cela vous conviez-il comme réponse ?

— Oui, monsieur.

— Tout le monde est heureux dans ce cas. Juste, une dernière chose Potter. Votre escapade nocturne d'hier n'est pas passé inaperçu auprès du directeur, qui ne peut malheureusement pas accepter que vous quittiez le château ainsi. Vous êtes peut-être majeur, mais vous êtes tout de même sous notre responsabilité. Il vous demande donc de ne plus sortir, au moins la semaine. Il accepte tout de même vos sorties, dans la plus grande confidentialité bien sûr, les weekends, car il sait que vous empêcher de sortir totalement n'est pas possible, ni même envisageable.

— Pourquoi est-ce vous qui m'en parlez ?

— Car il m'en a fait part par hibou ce matin, en pensant qu'ayant vécu chez vous pendant 2 semaines, peut-être j'aurais su où vous alliez. Et comme je sais en effet où vous êtes allé, je vous en fais part.

— D'accord, merci professeur.

Ron et Hermione l'attendait dehors.

— Alors, que voulait-il ? Lui sauta dessus Ron dès qu'il fut sortit.

— Me parler des cours de cet été, rien de plus. Vous venez ? On va être en retard au cours de Mc Gonagall.

Ils ne réabordèrent pas le sujet à son plus grand soulagement. Et ils n'en eurent pas l'occasion surtout pendant le cours de métamorphose, où personne, même Hermione ne réussisse son sortilège d'apparition. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive devant Harry.

— Potter, puis-je savoir pourquoi vous n'essayez pas ?

— Parce que j'ai déjà réussi professeur.

— Montrez-moi.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de dire la formule, mais tout de même d'utiliser sa baguette, et d'un geste, fit apparaitre une magnifique chouette hulotte qui vola dans toute la classe avant de revenir se poser sur son bras.

— Par tous les saints, Potter comment avez-vous fait pour réussir sans prononcer la formule ?

Il haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire. La professeure le regarda quelques instants, avant de se reprendre et de continuer son cours. Harry fit disparaitre sa chouette d'un geste de la main, vu qu'elle allait dans tous les cas disparaitre bientôt, comme elle avait été créée par magie. Il profita du reste du cours, pour écrire un mot à Ethan, pour lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé. Il sentait bien que son amant n'allait pas prendre très bien la nouvelle, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement malheureusement. A la fin du cours il prévint Ron et Hermione qu'il avait une lettre à envoyer, et qu'il les rejoindrait dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Par malheur, il se retrouva face à Cho dans la volière.

— Salut Cho, tu vas bien ?

— Salut Harry ! Ça peut aller, c'est un peu dur avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé… Et toi ? Tu sais que toute l'école ne parle que de toi depuis hier soir ?

— Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il suspicieux en accrochant sa lettre à la patte d'Edwige.

— Avec la bataille finale, comment tu as battu Tu-Sais-Qui… Et…

— Et ? Répéta Harry, qui commençait à perdre patience.

— Ton look, tout le monde ne parle que de ça ! Au début personne ne t'avait reconnu, c'est juste parce que tu étais avec Ron et Hermione qu'on a compris qui tu étais. Mais moi, tu sais, je t'ai reconnu dès le début.

Elle se rapprocha doucement de lui, le forçant à reculer comme il ne voulait pas s'approcher d'elle.

— Ah, merci je suppose ? Maintenant, tu permets, je vais y aller. Ron et Hermione m'attendent sûrement et…

— Non ! Harry, tu ne comprends pas ?

Elle le fit reculer jusqu'au mur, où elle put aller se coller contre lui.

— Je t'aime Harry, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer et…

— Cho…

— Harry, écoute-moi, la coupa-t-il. S'il te plait, choisis-moi.

— Lâche-moi !

Il la projeta avec force contre le mur de l'autre côté de la volière.

— J'ai fait le même discours à Ginny pas plus tard qu'hier, et je vais te laisser le faire passer aux autres filles qui essayeraient de me toucher comme tu as voulu le faire : je suis en couple, avec quelqu'un en dehors de Poudlard donc pas la peine de chercher qui, et si j'ai changé de look c'est pour moi, pas pour attirer toutes les filles de Poudlard, qui ne voient en moi que le Héros du monde magique, c'est d'accord ?

Il relâcha son emprise, et la voir tomber lui rappeler énormément Ginny.

— Harry…

— Tu veux retourner contre le mur ? Mais cette fois ci je peux t'y coller pour de bon.

— Je… C'est d'accord…

Il quitta la volière sans se retourner, et fit en sorte de calmer sa magie. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de craquer ainsi quand il y aurait plus de témoins. Dès qu'il fut seul, il transplana dans son dortoir. Dumbledore lui avait peut-être interdit de quitter le château, mais il n'avait pas parlé d'arrêter de transplaner. Il récupéra son balai, et se rendit sur le terrain de Quidditch. Il avait besoin de voler pour se détendre et penser à autre chose.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review (j'y réponds quand il y a matière à répondre, même si je peux être un peu (beaucoup) longue) et rendez-vous dans 2 semaines (CF les explications tout en haut)

Marysol xx


	11. Chapter 10

Titre: Tout ce sait rien ne s'oublie

Auteur: Marysol Cx

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (sauf Snape dans mes rêves), et ils appartiennent à JK Rowling

Rating: M

Toutes mes excuses pour le retard, mais je n'étais pas chez moi ce weekend, et je suis rentrée tellement crevée que je n'avais pas le courage d'ouvrir mon ordi... Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas corrigé ce chapitre, donc pardonnez les énormes bourdes que vous pourrez y trouver, je m'en occuperai dès que j'aurai un peu plus de temps (vive la terminale S)  
Enfin bref j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira et à dans 2 semaines !

Marysol xx

* * *

**Chapitre 10 **

— Où étais-tu passé ? Demanda Hermione quand elle le vit revenir quelques instants avant le début du cours de sortilège.

— Je volais, j'avais besoin de me calmer. Je vous raconterai, ajouta-t-il pour ne pas qu'ils posent de questions.

Après un long discours sur les ASPIC, leur professeur de Sortilèges commença enfin son cours, qui constituait à réussir le sortilège « Aguamenti ». Il ne put retenir un petit rire en entendant le nom du sortilège. Il le maitrisait déjà avant que sa magie n'augmente.

— Monsieur Potter, au lieu de rire, montrez-nous comment vous le faite.

Pour la forme, il sortit sa baguette, et d'un geste, fit apparaitre une pluie très fine dans la salle, qui disparaissait juste avant de toucher les élèves. Tout le monde applaudit, sauf les Serpentards, et le professeur qui était choqué parce qu'il venait de se passer.

— Euh, oui, Monsieur Potter, c'est en effet un dérivé de la formule. Mais il est parfaitement réalisé. Bien ! Qui peut m'expliquer comment monsieur Potter s'y est pris pour faire le dérivé de cette formule ? Miss Granger ?

Il passa une nouvelle fois le reste du cours dans ses pensées, sans écouter un traitre mot de ce que racontait le professeur comme s'il en avait besoin de toute façon.

— Harry, ce que tu peux faire avec ta magie est magnifique ! S'exclama Hermione quand ils furent sortit de la salle.

— Merci Mione. Mais je découvre au fur et à mesure moi aussi tu sais.

— Dans ce cas j'ai hâte de voir de nouvelle chose ! Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Il était 15h, les cours étaient finis. Mais maintenant commençaient les devoirs… Tous les professeurs qu'ils avaient vus le matin même —potions, métamorphose, et sortilèges— ne s'étaient pas gênés pour leurs donner des rédactions extrêmement longues à faire. Même Hermione semblait prendre peur devant tout ça. Sauf Harry, qui savait que sa rédaction de potion allait lui prendre au plus une heure, pour qui la métamorphose était des plus simples vu qu'il devait expliquer le fonctionnement d'un sortilège de métamorphose du point de vu magique, et en sortilège, il devait donner dérivés et utilisation du sortilège Aguamenti. Jusqu'à 19h, les trois amis travaillèrent dans la bibliothèque. Quand ils posèrent enfin leurs plumes pour aller diner, ils se rendirent compte avec stupéfaction qu'Harry venait tout juste de finir son travail. Si Hermione était impressionnée par les nouvelles capacités de son ami, Ron n'en demeurait pas moins jaloux, même s'il se retient de faire la moindre remarque quand Harry proposa de l'aider.

— Harry, pourquoi tu étais parti voler ? Demanda Hermione qui se rappela de ce fait pendant le repas.

Il regarda rapidement autour de lui, pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne de trop près pour entendre la conversation.

— La nuit dernière, je n'ai pas dormi ici. J'ai transplané pour le rejoindre, et Dumbledore l'a su, forcément. Donc Snape est venu me voir pour me prévenir que mes petites escapades nocturnes étaient finies, même si le weekend je pouvais toujours. J'étais déjà relativement à cran, mais je suis quand même allé envoyer une lettre à Ethan pour qu'il sache et qu'il ne s'inquiète pas de ne pas me voir venir ce soir. Et j'ai croisé Cho à ce moment…

— Je vois où tu veux en venir ! S'exclama Hermione. Elle ne te lâche pas du regard depuis le début du repas…

— Je l'ai plaqué contre un mur tellement elle m'a énervée, expliqua-t-il tout naturellement. Donc ça peut se comprendre. Et c'est pour ça que je suis allé voler au final. J'avais besoin de me calmer.

— Tu as fait quoi… ? Murmura Hermione choquée au possible.

— Elle a essayé de m'embrasser, je lui ai dit d'arrêter, et elle a continué. C'est tout, fin de l'histoire.

— D'accord…

Ils finirent de diner dans le calme, personne n'osant réaborder les évènements de la journée.

Le soir venu, alors que tous les 7èmes années travaillaient, Harry sortit de la salle commune sous le regard ahuri de ses camarades, qui ne comprenaient pas comment il pouvait avoir l'audace de sortir comme ça dans les couloirs sans avoir peur de se faire prendre par Rusard ou Miss Teigne. Mais Harry s'en fichait bien. Parce qu'à peine le portrait refermé, qu'il transplanait dans le parc pour aller se promener un peu. Depuis qu'il était revenu à Poudlard, il n'avait pas eu de moment seul où il se sentait bien.

— Monsieur Potter.

Pas si bien que ça.

— Professeur, lança Harry sans se retourner ou même s'arrêter.

— Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici ? Demanda le maitre des potions.

— Je me promène. Je n'ai pas le droit de sortir de Poudlard donc je sors ici.

Il continua de marcher, jusqu'à arriver au près du Lac où il s'assit. Et où Snape vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

— Monsieur Potter, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que vous violez plusieurs parties du règlement en vous promenant ainsi dans le parc, et par extension le château, la nuit.

— Je sais. Vous comptez me coller ? Demanda Harry avec ironie.

— Et si, au lieu de vous promener ainsi, vous faisiez quelque chose de plus constructif ?

— Comme ?

Il se tourna vers son professeur. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait lui proposer ?

— Votre niveau en potion est bon en ce moment, mais ça ne va pas durer. Dès que nous ferons des potions ne nous avons pas étudié ensemble, vos notes rechuteront. J'aimerais donc savoir, si vous accepteriez de reprendre les cours de potions.

Snape lui proposait de lui-même de passer du temps avec lui ? Il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui clochait chez le maitre des potions. Mais il avait raison. Son niveau était correct, mais ça n'allait pas durer. Et au moins il ferait quelque chose de ses soirées, parce qu'il se voyait mal passer toutes ses soirées à venir à errer dans le château.

— J'accepte, professeur.

Il regarda ce dernier se lever avec grâce.

— 20h dans mon bureau Monsieur Potter. Ne soyez pas en retard.

Il repartit vers le château sans même demander à Harry de rentrer avec lui. Il resta longtemps auprès du lac, à se demander pourquoi son professeur agissait de la sorte. Peut-être avait-il juste compris qu'il n'était pas James, et qu'il essayait de repartir sur de meilleures bases avec lui. Tout simplement. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il aurait une réponse. Alors il retourna tranquillement jusqu'au château, utilisant sa cape d'invisibilité pour ne pas se faire remarquer dans les couloirs. Les couloirs étaient complètement vides, donnant au château une dimension particulière, mais qu'il aimait beaucoup étant donné que c'était calme.

Il aurait aimé que son dortoir soit dans le même état d'esprit, mais malheureusement ils voulaient tous savoir où il avait été allé, et donc aucun des trois garçons avec qui il partageait son dortoir ne dormaient quand il arriva.

— Tu étais où ? Demanda Ron dès qu'il eut retiré sa cape.

— Je me promenais, c'est tout. Maintenant, bonne nuit.

Il ferma les rideaux de son lit et apposa un sort de verrouillage, et un autre de silence. S'il ne pouvait plus voir Ethan la nuit, autant ne profiter pour se reposer. Surtout qu'il savait que les cours de potions avec Snape était tout sauf reposant : même pendant les vacances il en sortait fatigué, alors après une journée de cours… Il n'avait peut-être plus besoin de travailler, mais il n'empêche qu'après plusieurs heures de cours il était fatigué comme tout le monde.

Il ferma les yeux et pensa au weekend à venir, et à son amant qu'il reverrait.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir encore répondue au dernière, mais comme pour la correction du chapitre, dès que j'ai un peu plus de temps je m'y attellerai


	12. Chapitre 11

Titre: Tout se sait rien ne s'oublie

Auteur: Marysol Cx

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (sauf Snape dans mes rêves), et ils appartiennent à JK Rowling

Rating: M

De retour avec ce nouveau chapitre qui prend un tournant relativement attendu par tous !

Les choses commencent à se mettre en place et on commence à retomber sur le prologue…

Bonne lecture j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et on se retrouve dans 2 semaines !  
Marysol xx

EDIT : Merci à Phenix de m'avoir fait remarquée pour l'erreur entre Thomas/Ethan sur le chapitre trois. J'ai tout simplement changé le nom du perso au dernier moment et j'ai du oublier de le faire sur un chapitre... Autant pour moi !

* * *

**Chapitre 11 **

— Harry ce n'est pas Hedwige ? Demanda Hermione à Harry qui avait la tête dans son bol.

La magnifique chouette blanche plongea vers lui, et se posa sur son épaule après qu'il ait eut récupéré sa lettre. Si depuis le début de l'année, i semaines, les élèves avaient fini par arrêter de le reluquer à chacun de ses mouvements le fait qu'il reçoive du courrier était étonnant, vu qu'il n'avait presque personne en dehors de l'école qui aurait pu lui écrire. Du moins en utilisant sa chouette.

— Ca doit être Ethan, dit Harry avec un sourire pour que seuls ses amis entendent.

On n'était que mercredi, et savoir que son amant pensait à lui en semaine était très appréciable.

Il ouvrit la lettre et commença à lire. L'instant d'après, une carafe devant lui explosait, faisant stopper tout mouvement autour de lui.

— Harry ? L'appela Hermione d'une voix inquiète. Ça va ?

Ses mains qui tenaient encore la lettre tremblaient légèrement, et il n'était pas capable de répondre à la question d'Hermione, pas après ce qu'il venait de lire.

— Harry ? Répéta-t-il d'une voix encore plus inquiète.

Pendant ce temps, à la table des professeurs, personne ne semblait avoir remarqué ce qu'il se passait actuellement à la table des Gryffondors. Sauf un professeur, et le improbable de tous : Snape. Il fixait Harry avec concentration, sa baguette bien serrée dans sa main, se préparant à devoir intervenir.

— Harry, mec, tu te sens bien ?

Une nouvelle fois il ne répondit pas, mais la lettre qu'il tenait entre ses mains se consuma instantanément, brulant ses mains, mais il ne semblait pas en avoir conscience. Snape qui observait la scène de loin, sentait que ça allait dégénérer, se leva silencieusement, et dans un mouvement de cape noir, descendit jusqu'à la table des Rouges et Ors. A cet instant, tous les élèves avaient le regard tourné vers lui. Pourquoi Snape, qui semblait allergique aux élèves, et qui ne faisait acte de présence au repas uniquement pour faire plaisir, entendre par là par obligation, au vieux fou qui le payait descendait-il parmi les élèves ?

Quand il arriva derrière Harry, qui était toujours tétanisé par la lettre qui venait de recevoir, il posa sa main sur son épaule, pour lui signaler sa présence. S'il s'attendait à ce qu'il se retourne, et qu'il comprenne qu'il voulait qu'il sorte, il n'aurait pas pensé se faire envoyer au sol par un champ de force qui semblait couvrir tout son corps. Si l'envie de rire en démangeait plus d'un, personne n'osa rien dire ou faire, c'était presque si certains ne se retenaient pas de respirer pour qu'on les oublie. Les professeurs avaient également reportés leur attention sur la scène qui se déroulait devant eux, mais pas un seul ne fit un geste pour venir aider Snape. Dumbledore l'avait dit clairement : tout ce qu'il se passait entre Snape et Potter, restait entre eux, peu importe ce qu'il se passait et l'endroit où cela se passait. Alors ils regardèrent Snape se relever avec difficulté, ayant peu apprécié la puissance du bouclier magique qui l'avait envoyé au sol.

— Monsieur Potter, je pense que vous vous rappelez ce que je vous ai par rapport au contrôle de votre magie, et à ce que vous pourriez faire si jamais vous perdiez ce dit contrôle.

Il resta immobile encore quelques instants, mais il avait parfaitement entendu. Et il comptait lui faire payer. Il visualisa où était Snape derrière lui sans avoir à bouger la tête, et en un mouvement vif, toucha sa jambe, et il les fit transplaner hors de la Grande Salle. Près du lac précisément.

— C'EST VOTRE FAUTE ! Hurla Harry dès qu'ils eurent rejoins la terre ferme.

— Je vous demande pardon ?

— C'EST A CAUSE DE VOUS QUE JE NE POUVAIS PLUS LE VOIR !

Entre ses hurlements, les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, la lettre qui avait pris feu les pièces du puzzle se mettait bout à bout, et il commençait à comprendre.

— La lettre venait de votre amant, c'est ça ?

Il s'effondra à genoux dans l'herbe, sanglotant avec force. Snape l'observa quelques instants. Depuis bientôt deux mois, il avait appris à connaitre le Gryffondor, au travers des cours particuliers surtout. Il avait découvert un élève des plus doués, agréable, blagueur il n'était pas son père, il n'avait rien de plus en commun avec lui que son visage, et encore. Et là, il ne reconnaissait plus rien en lui. Et il ne savait surtout pas quoi faire. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il s'était rapproché du garçon, et qu'il avait même été jaloux d'il ne savait quoi à un moment, et en cet instant, ce sentiment de jalousie semblait se calmer.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Potter pouvait ainsi tomber amoureux, et surtout en souffrir autant. Il s'approcha alors de lui, et essaya une nouvelle fois de poser sa main sur son épaule. Cette fois-ci, il réussit sans se faire envoyer trois mètres plus loin. Puis il s'assit à côté de lui. C'est avec surprise qu'il sentit le gamin venir se blottir contre lui, s'accrochant à sa robe avec force. Comme si c'était le geste le plus naturel au monde, sa main se glissa dans ses cheveux, pour lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant longtemps, suffisamment pour que le gamin se calme et arrête de manquer de lui arracher sa robe à force de s'accrocher à lui.

— Harry ?

Il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse, mais au moins à une réaction. Et il n'eut aucun des deux. Il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre qu'il s'était endormi. Sauf qu'il se retrouvait maintenant au milieu du parc, avec Harry Potter endormi dans ses bras, et aucun moyen de le ramener dans son dortoir sans qu'on le remarque. En plus, c'était la journée, et se promener avec son élève honni dans les bras, ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire quand tous les élèves avaient peur de nous. Alors il s'obligea à le réveiller, même si s'en voulait de le tirer de ce sommeil où il n'était pas envahi par la tristesse.

— Professeur… ?

Il se recula violement en prenant conscience d'où il était. Il resta immobile quelques secondes, essayant de faire du tri dans ses idées. Il revoit la lettre, Snape qui était venu vers lui, puis la chaleur de bras réconfortants.

— Je…

Il le fixa, complètement perdu par tous ces évènements. Il ne lui fallut qu'une demie seconde avant de se décider à transplaner. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Les mots de son amant —ex amant…—résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Il n'était que 11h, il ne travaillait pas encore.

Quand il arriva dans son appartement, il comprit qu'Ethan avait tout prévu quand il trouva l'endroit vide de la moindre de ses affaires. Un passage éclair au manoir lui apprit qu'il en avait fait de même ici. Il s'assit sur le lit, n'arrivant pas à exprimer le moindre sentiment depuis son réveil. Il se sentait juste vide. Il n'avait pas envie de pleurer, d'hurler, ou même de faire quoi que ce au final. Il voulait juste le trouver, comprendre. Il disparut pour se rendre chez Ethan, sans imaginer une seule seconde ce qu'il allait se passer.

Severus Snape tournait en rond dans ses cachots littéralement. Ça faisait déjà plusieurs heures que Potter était partit, et il commençait à prendre peur pour lui vu l'état dans lequel il l'avait disparu. Il savait qu'il était suffisamment grand pour faire les bons choix, mais il n'avait pas confiance en sa magie qui pourrait blesser n'importe qui s'il venait à perdre le contrôle. Alors il marchait de long en large de ses appartements, attendant impatiemment un signe de vie du Survivant. Quand il entendit soudainement frapper à la porte de ses appartements, il se précipita vers la porte pour l'ouvrir, et tomba nez à nez avec le directeur.

— Vous semblez déçu de me voir, s'amusa-t-il en rentrant sans attendre la permission du Maitre des Potions.

— Que voulez-vous ? Demanda-t-il froidement.

— J'en conclus, vu que vous attendiez quelqu'un d'autre, qu'Harry n'est toujours pas revenu.

— En effet. Pourquoi être venu si vous vous doutiez qu'il n'est pas rentré ?

— Parce que vous savez bien mieux que moi où il pourrait être, et que j'aimerais que vous alliez le chercher avec qu'il fasse quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter.

Il observa le vieux fou qui allait s'asseoir dans un fauteuil près du feu, sans même lui demander son avis. Bon sang, il n'avait pas intérêt à rester ici longtemps ou c'était lui qui allait partir et très vite.

— Je pense qu'il est trop tard pour s'occuper de ça, monsieur. Il est déjà partit depuis deux heures et connaissant ses pulsions, il a déjà du retrouver la personne qu'il cherchait et obtenir des explications. La question, c'est qu'a-t-il fait après les avoir eu.

— Dans ce cas qu'attendez-vous pour partir le chercher ? Demanda Dumbledore comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

Snape fixa son supérieur pendant plusieurs secondes, se demandant s'il n'avait pas perdu la tête. Dumbledore n'était pas au courant que leurs cours particuliers avaient repris, et il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé dans le parc. Et comment avait-il pu comprendre qu'il attendait Harry en particulier ? Ce vieux fou semblait encore une fois en savoir bien plus qu'il ne laissait croire.

— C'est trop tard, répondit-il simplement. Et ce n'est pas à moi de le baby-sitter.

— Pourtant dans la grande salle vous n'avez pas hésité un seul instant avant d'aller le voir.

Il allait répliquer d'une voix puissante qui traduisait toute sa colère quant aux sous-entendus du Directeur, quand il vit soudainement apparaitre Harry en plein milieu de son salon. Un Harry couvert de sang, et qui, allongé par terre, ne bougeait plus.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu perso c'est un de mes préférés, parce que la scène dans la Grande Salle avec Snape, même si elle est très courte, c'est une des premières scènes que j'ai imaginé quand j'ai commencé cette fiction, et j'avais vraiment hâte d'y arriver !

Bref, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review je les lis avec beaucoup de plaisir et promis dès que je suis en vacances (dans une semaine) je prendrai le temps de répondre à tout le monde

Je vous embrasse !

Marysol

PS : merci de ne pas me faire la peau pour se chapitre je sais que je suis une garce avec cette fin immonde :)


End file.
